I hate you Uchiha but I can't stop loving you
by SilverxWolf
Summary: So what happens when Sasuke leaves Sakura only to come back and have Sakura leave him. What will happen to their relationship that started out with hate? Will they ever be together or will fate stop them?
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Heyy my peeps I got a new story 4 u! I typed this up while my internet is down. So here we go! This is gonna be my longest fanfic yet word wise that is. Okay the start time is: 9 pm something**

**Chapter 1: First day and first kiss stolen. **

**Sakura's P.O.V Until I say so. **

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppp!!_

_Beeee-Smash! _

I woke up to my alarm clock screeching at me, I looked at the time it was 6:30 am. I then looked at the date wondering why the heck my alarm was set.

It was the first day of my Sophmore year at Konoha High School. I groaned and got my schedule and everything else ready.

Before taking a really quick shower and scurrying off to my brand new black Honda motorcycle.

I quickly looked at the time it said 6:50am That means I have 10 minutes to get to school, to find my new locker, and get to homeroom.

What a _great! _way to start the year. (note the sarcasm) It was a 10 minute drive itself not including traffic lights or traffic.

I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off to school. Driving a bit above the speed limit just to make it in time.

Once there I realized there was nobody here. I opened up my cell phone, it was 6:00 am. I growled out in frustration.

I had forgot to reset the clocks in the house. I decided since school was going to start sometime I'd just wonder around outside a bit.

I was dressed in a baby blue Tank top and a black mini skirt but not too small like some people wear.

I was wondering around and sat down in the field and put in my ipod's headphone's and blasted some music.

It was nice just to sit around and stare at the sky. I yawned and dozed off. I think someone is speaking to me but I'm comfy and don't care.

That's when the person ripped out my headphones. I snapped my eyes open straight into a glare.

I looked at the person. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He plays for our basketball team and is captain of it.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. We weren't friends and Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and I are probably that only ones how don't like him.

"Maybe I was being nice and was going to tell you that school starts in 2 minutes." He said with a smirk.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and pulled out my phone and checked the time 6:30 in the morning.

"You Jerk you lied to me and disturbed my sleep along with pulling out my headphones!" I yelled at him.

He smirked and walked away. I growled and ran up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

Well I attempted to but I guess he saw or heard me and dodged before grabbing my wrists and slamming (none too lightly) into a cherry blossom tree.

"Oww!" I said. It hurt he used a lot of force and wood isn't exactly comfy. "Hn." He replied holding me there.

I glared at him and said "Let me go right now Uchiha." He smirked and then put his face right in front of mine.

"No" He said his minty breath fanning into my face. I was about to say something else when he kissed me!

On the lips. I did the only thing I could to get him off of me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He doubled over in pain. I ran off to the front of the school after grabbing my bag. Temari was there now, she always came a bit early and Hinata just pulled in with her cousin Neji.

He had long dark brown hair and a pair of pale lavender eyes. Hinata has the same type of eyes but with hair down to her lower back and it was black-ish, blue-ish. She had a body any girl would die for.

Temari had sandy blonde hair with light brown eyes. Her hair was always kept in four short ponytails. Temari had a body any girl would die for as well.

I had pink waist length hair and emerald green eyes, I've been told any girl would kill for my body and looks.

I ran over to them and I had a bit of tears in my eyes. I don't cry often, I think it is a bit weak to cry.

They both saw this and ran over to me and dragged me to the girls bathroom. "What's wrong are you hurt?" Hinata asked worry evident in her eyes.

"Sasuke stole my first kiss." I mumbled out. I had been asked out before but never accepted.

"What when did that happen?" Temari sounded shocked. "This morning I forgot to change the clocks and ended

coming here an hour early so I went to the field and dozed off and then Sasuke came.

He pulled out my headphones and then told me I had two minutes left till school starts.

I checked my phone it was only 6:30 am so I called him a jerk and he just walked away!

I then went after him to smack him upside the head and he must of seen or heard me and pinned me to a Sakura tree.

I told him to let me go and he said 'no' and kissed me. So I kicked him where guys should never be kicked.

Temari broke out with laughter and said "Good job I would've done the same thing if he did that to me."

Hinata pulled me into a comfort hug. I gave her a quick hug back and then went to the mirror and re-applied some of the make-up that had came off.

We then left the bathroom in search of Tenten and Ino. Ino was a fan-girl of Sasuke's so we decided we wouldn't tell her.

She would kill me if she knew trust me. We walked back out front and found Tenten and Ino right away.

Tenten had long brown hair that she kept in two buns on her head. She had chocolate brown eyes and like us a body to die for so did Ino.

Ino had really blonde hair but she wasn't dumb. She was sorta smart and passed her classes also was in cheerleading. She had sapphire blue eyes.

She is forcing me to join cheerleading since I used to cheerlead in middle school and was captain and Ino was my co-captain.

Once in high-school I stopped cheering and started volley-ball. I'm doing both this year.

Ino is Captain on the cheerleading squad and Karin (who I dislike a lot) is her co-captain.

I'm trying out for co-captain if I can beat Karin I get the job and Karin is bumped to a normal cheerleader.

We started try-outs in two days. We cheer for basketball and football. I had volley-ball try-outs a few days after that.

I was captain of the volley-ball team and our worst player Ami had bought her way onto the team.

I sighed at the thought of doing two sports at once. Anyways back on track we compared our schedules.

I had Homeroom with all them and Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke (which was bad, I was there now.)

1st period Math with Temari and Hinata, 2nd period Home ec with Tenten, 3rd period

I had Science with Ino, 4th was Socail Studies with Naruto (Walked by and looked at my schedule)

5th period was luch, 6th period was French 1 was Ino, 7th I had gym with all them some how.

8th period I was on my own for Art. 9th was homeroom with the gang again. We smiled at the schedules we have most classes with each other so that was good.

I headed off to Math with Temari and Hinata to Kurenai's class. I had Kakashi as a homeroom teacher.

Kurenai assigned us our seats and put me in the middle of Temari and Hinata, with Sasuke sitting behind me!

I was in deep trouble now. Once Kurenai left the room for a minute to make sure Kakashi was in his room and teaching.

Sasuke leaned over and breathed in my ear and said "That hurt but by the end of this year you will be mine, Sakura."

That sent goosebumps all over my arms. "No I won't, never, I hate you Sasuke Uchiha." I told him in a dead-panned voice.

I had a huge crush on him in middle school but I got over that and now my feelings for him were coming back.

Temari gave me that look as if asking what he had said. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and then started to draw in my notebook.

I liked drawing and I was fantastic at it according to my Art teacher. I started to sketch out the view of the court yard down below the class.

I was near a window but Temari was next to it. I started with the grass and then moved to the trees some pussy willows and Sakura's and pine trees.

Our first day she said just do anything. Hinata was watching me I could feel her eyes on my sketch pad.

I then moved on to the finer details like the birdbath with two birds in it. Also the stray cat that was ready to pounce.

I heard movement from behind me. I looked up to see Sasuke looking at my drawing with wide eyes.

He was never in my art class or probably never paid any attention to my art works that were now in the permanent collection.

"Wow you're pretty good at drawing Sakura-chan" He whispered in my ear, causing a very light blush to rise up onto my face.

No one could tell cause I had a bit of blush on already. I'm glad for that.

The period ended and I headed off to Home ec with Tenten who had met us at the door since her class got out early.

We had Shizune for Home ec. She introduced herself and then went over the rules and requirements of the class.

That took half the period and then the rest of the time we started to make browies. Once we got it in the oven we were allowed to leave.

Shizune said she'd get them out and mark them for each pair. I was paired up with Tenten so she got to hear my story and about what Sasuke said to me in Math.

I then walked out of class and headed to 3rd period Science with Ino. We had Orochimaru for our science teacher.

He was WEIRD! Apparently Sasuke has a restraining order on him according to Ino who gossiped to me the whole period and got us both detention.

Great now I have to stay after school for an hour cleaning a class room and talking with Ino.

Sasuke wasn't in that class either. After he told us that we would be dissecting a lizard tomorrow we were free to go since he talked the whole period.

4th period I had Social Studies with Kakashi and Naruto was in that class. He sat next me and Sasuke sat on the other side.

I looked at him and then at Naruto. I was doomed. Naruto passed notes to me and I read them before answering, this is how it went. (A/N: Naruto is in bold Sakura in italics.)

**Hey Sakura**

_What do you want we're in class!_

**I just wanted to know how you are!**

_We in that case I'm fine how bout you?_

**I'm bored to death.**

_Same Kakashi isn't even paying attention he's just reading that book, and told us to copy the notes on the board!_

**So That's what we are supposed to be doing.**

_You didn't know! _

**I wasn't paying attention**

_You dork next time pay attention! _

I felt an arm go around my waist and squeaked a bit and found out it was Sasuke. I quickly batted his arm away.

**Hey Sakura what was that about the noise you made?**

_Nothing I thought there was something crawling on my leg that all_

**Okay**

_Hey g2g periods over_

**What really bye!**

With that he left the note for me to deal with. That was that and I walked out of the class.

I went to 5th period lunch and met up with the girls at Ino's locker. She always took the longest to put her things away.

We walked down to lunch together and sat down at a circular table after buying lunch.

We started to talk about our summer we were all wealthy and our father's owned companies.

My father was in America right now. My mom died 2 years ago when I was 14. I had cried and then girls did too.

My mother was kind and taught us that being rich didn't mean we could be rude and not thankful.

I loved her dearly. My dad is getting re-married in May, I don't want him to, because I met her once.

She's Ami's Mother! I hate that girl. She is rich but a snob and doesn't know how to treat people right.

If my Father is happy than I should be happy for him. That's the way I think about it. I was taught not to be selfish.

Naruto came over to our table for a bit and brought Shikamaru and Choji with him. They sat down.

"What 'cha doing at our table?" I asked them. "I wanted to catch up on what happened over the summer and where were you?" Naruto asked he was like a brother to me.

"I was in the Bahamas for the whole summer." I replied it was the truth. "Cool." He replied.

He then came and sat right next to me and whispered "I heard from Temari what Teme did to you, I kick him in the ass for you." He said.

"Aww thank you!" I replied. He then wrapped me into a Naruto hug as we call them. It was comforting.

I hugged back for a bit then let go. He smiled that toothy grin of his before leaving with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh yea I was in New York!" He answered about the summer vacation thing. I laughed at the thought.

After lunch we had a 50 minute break, Tenten went to the soccer fields to sharpen her skills.

Ino went to the gym to practice cheers and I got brought along for the ride. While Hinata went to the Library and Temari went cloud gazing.

We changed into the uniforms she had already gotten me one. It was a short but not too short skirt thingy and a Tank top.

The skirt thingy was black with red trimming and then Tank was red with black slashes designed on it.

It was interesting the rest of the squad and people who were going to try-out were there practicing too.

They decided to get my try-out out of the way. Of course with my luck basketball was practicing as well.

Karin decided to start easy and get harder as we went. She went first and did a back flip. I did two.

She then did a cartwheel into a front flip. I smirked and did a cartwheel, a twist, ran a bit did a front flip and then landed into a split.

She growled. I was showing off a bit. Once we were done I won the basketball team had watched us compete when we started the harder things.

Sasuke had stared at me the whole time. Making me very uncomfortable but I didn't let that bother me.

Ino would hate it if I had lost. The other girls cleared out and I went to get my water bottle that I had brought along.

Someone came up behind me and pulled my back into their chest. I could only guess.

"Sasuke let go of me before anyone sees us and gets the wrong idea." I growled. "Good job, I expect to now see you at everyone of my games."

He whispered to me. I growled and ripped his hands off me and went into the locker rooms.

Ino came up to me "What took you so long you have like 5 minutes to shower and change." She said to me.

The school had showers with curtains to respect privacy. It was a very rich school.

I showered and changed in 4 minutes and ran off to 6th period French with Ino. We walked in and sat down next to each other.

Our Teacher was Asuma. We learned nothing on the first day cause he said to get to know each other or just talk.

I talked to Ino for a bit before going back to my drawing of the courtyard since it was out this class room window as well.

I was sitting on the ledge of it and swinging my one leg, no the window was not open.

I continued the drawing getting the flowers and the water fountain that was in the corner.

I finished sketching it out and still had 15 minutes. I brought out my oils and started to color it in.

I just got the grass done and the bases of the trees when the bell rang. Ino had watched and commented.

We left that me holding my sketch pad because it was still a little wet. We caught up with Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

They grabbed at it and I backed away so it wouldn't get wrecked, I bumped into someone.

I quickly gave my little masterpiece to Ino she knew that it was wet and held it correctly so none would get wrecked.

I turned around and faced the person. It was Sasuke, he smirked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you it's just I didn't want it to get wrecked."

I said referring to the drawing. He leaned over me, wrapping his arm around my waist in the process and looked at it.

He was a towering 6'2 and I was 5'6. "It's very lovely" He said quietly to me. Then he took his arm off my waist.

Only Tenten had noticed and was glaring at him. I had jabbed him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch.

Tenten looked like she was going to kill him. Oh well after that I took my painting back and we walked into the girls locker room.

We got changed quickly because if we didn't we were going to be late. Our outfits were black short shorts with a blood red spaghetti strapped top.

I tied my long silky pink hair into a high ponytail and then put my shoes on and we all left the locker room.

Anko and Gai were our teachers for gym. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM AND THEN COME BACK HERE!" Anko hollered at us.

I smiled and started running that's when I realized that Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto were in this class as well!

I caught up to Naruto and poked him in the sides successfully making him trip and fall.

My evilness was coming out. I lightly smacked Sai and he jumped up and slipped on the clean floor and fell on his butt.

I giggled I was having fun. The girls were laughing loudly behind me. I snuck up behind Neji and pulled his hair slightly he yelped.

Started to fall backwards I moved out of the way but still made sure he wouldn't get hurt by holding my hand under his head.

I then made Shikamaru fall onto Temari somehow but we all know he likes her, so it was alright.

Sasuke was left and I ran ahead of him, Anko was laughing at me while trying to act like a teacher and glare. Wasn't working for her.

I got ahead of him and then stopped and stuck out my foot he was looking at my face.

So he didn't see it even coming. He started to fall and brought me down with him.

"Ahh!" I screamed in his ear it wasn't necessary but I felt like it! He landed on top of me.

Then kissed me quickly before running off knowing he was about to suffer a very painful death if any of us catch up with him.

I got up after the initial shock was of and chased after him Temari followed me intent on killing him along with Tenten.

They were like the big sisters I never had. They always watched out for me. We three ran after the Uchiha who was ahead of us by quite a few feet.

Tenten got him first and punched him in the back inconspicuously. Temari then went and hit him with her fist on his head.

Anko saw that one and told us to stop. "Sasuke detention all of you 10 actually." "Ino and I already have detention, Anko."

I told her. "So what which teacher?" "Orochimaru" We both replied at the same time. She called him and told him that we were going to be with her.

Just great! Anyways Gym is now over my painting is dry and not wrecked. Now off to Art.

I liked Art and felt at home there. The teacher was Sasori. I had Sai in my class, though.

I showed Sasori my painting and he gave me a canvas and told me to try and copy it to there and then paint it.

I did as he said it took awhile and I even got sent out to the courtyard so it would be easier for me to work.

I sat there with the medium sized canvas and sketched. Then cat was back and ready to pounce again, just as I got to that part.

I had my music in it helped me concentrate on what I was doing. I finished sketching and went inside and showed it to Sasori.

It was the end of the period by then so I wasn't allowed back out there until next class or maybe…

Sasori had given me a pass to come down 9th period like I had wanted to. I gave my pass to Kakashi to sign and then headed down to the Art room.

I few other students had come down even though it was the first day of school. I smiled at the sight.

"Sakura you've come." Sasori greeted me. "Yes and thank you for having me." I said. He smiled.

"I've been wanting to ask you. On the days when I am not here 9th period and kids want to come down can you watch and help them?" He asked me.

"Of course I would love too!" I replied. "Fantastic." He said and then gave me my canvas and the paints I needed.

I headed to the courtyard and saw that my homeroom was out there. Ino came over to me and tried to look at what I was doing I moved away.

"hey! I wanna see!" She whined. "When I'm done." I replied and she walked away, more like stomped.

I looked around my whole homeroom was out. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Choji.

They were playing 3 on 3. I sighed and went back to work. Then all of a sudden something smacked me in the back.

But the art work wasn't wrecked. I had set it down to mix some colors when it happened.

I growled and saw Sasuke turning around to look where it went. I growled so he's the one who threw it.

I chucked it and hit him in the gut. He snapped his head in my direction and I smirked.

I turned back around and when I was about to go back to mixing my colors, something tackled me to the ground.

I landed on top of them and they rolled over to be on top of me. I looked at the person it was Sasuke again.

"You're mine!" He said quietly to me with a beautiful smile that caused me to blush.

* * *

**Sasu P.O.V**

I was playing 3 on 3 with Dobe, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba, when Dobe threw the ball so hard it rebounded and hit someone.

I turned around to see where it went and got hit in the gut with it! I snapped my head in the direction and there sat my Sakura.

She smirked at me and then went back to work! I smacked Dobe upside the head really hard he winced and yelled 'Ow!'

I smirked and then I ran over and tackled her to the ground. Not wanting her hurt I twisted around so I'd land first.

Then I rolled us over and said "You're mine!" quietly to her with a charming smile. It must have worked because she blushed the color of tomatoes.

Yummy…tomatoes, I kissed her I just couldn't resist she just looked so cute. She then kicked me off her.

Damn I just wish she'd give in already!

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I had blushed a really bright red. Then Sasuke looked like he wanted to eat me! So he kissed me!

I wasn't sure why but I think he thought I was a tomato. I wasn't about to give in to him so I kicked him off me.

He growled and then walked away after kissing me again. Then I acted like it never happened until I saw Ino fuming.

Uh oh I'm in trouble. She stormed over to me and said "Sakura Haruno you knew I liked him!"

"I don't like him though he did it himself!" I said it was the truth I didn't even kiss him back.

"Lair! You liked him before and now you're out to steal him from me." She had tears running down her face.

"I'm not trying to steal him from you! We just got our friendship back a year ago! I don't want to wreak it!"

I defended myself it's true Ino and I regained our lost friendship last year when I had stopped liking Sasuke.

"No you're lying you're just a whore!" Ino yelled at me….She just called me a whore…That hurts I never expected for her to call me that.

Tenten had heard and saw the tears in my eyes she knew that the last person who called me a whore was my first boyfriend and my only.

He had called me a whore cause he saw me talking to another guy. I now had tears running down my face.

Tenten ran over and slapped Ino across the face. Ino knew that had happened to me.

Hinata pulled me into a hug and I pulled out and ran away. I ran out of the courtyard and to the school roof.

I had a key to it and so did Temari as far as I knew we were the only ones who had a key.

I locked the door again and then went to the corner where there was a small forest growing.

I climbed one of the trees and sat down and cried. I never wanted Ino mad at me again. Ever.

**A/N: Hey this is my longest chapter I have ever made. I hope you liked the story. Please Review to tell me if I should continue this it was about 12 pages long!**


	2. Detention Is Interesting

-1**A/N: I am very happy I got a few reviews and a C2! I am extremely happy! Yay! Here's the next chappie!! I will try to update every week until school starts cause then comes homework and I can't mess up my 9****th**** grade year. But I will still update just not as often. Thank You to all of the 5 who reviewed you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto k? peeps!**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Okay so right now I was on the roof crying something I don't do. I heard the door open and shrunk into the corner.

I saw Temari standing there "Sakura I know you're up here come here." She said.

I just stayed hidden. She came and found me and pulled me into a hug. I cried even more knowing my friend cared about me.

Then she said "Hey Tenten is talking to Ino and everything will be alright, okay?" I smiled and shook my head 'okay'.

Temari then left and went down stairs. I went back to my corner. I did tell her I would be done in a few.

The door opened again and revealed a raven headed person with Onyx eyes. It was Sasuke.

He came straight to where I was I guess he could see me and hugged me. I pushed him away "Don't touch me!"

I hissed at him and then attempted to run down stairs but he caught me. Actually tackled me to the ground.

Damn that happens too much lately, I'm gonna have to make that stop. "Get off me this whole thing is mainly your fault anyways!"

I yelled with some renewed tears and then shoved him off of me and ran away. I ran down the stairs that lead to the roof and into the hall.

I ended up crashing into Naruto. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Must have seen what happened.

I put on a fake smile and said "Don't worry about me I'm fine, Naruto" He didn't seem to buy it right was but I got him to.

I am a very good liar nobody can really tell anymore. Everyone thought I just stopped lying I only got better.

So he let me go I got went off back to the courtyard there was still 25 minutes left I wanted to at least finish half of the painting.

I sat back down like nothing happened and Hinata came and gave me a quiet hug. She and I both knew no words were needed.

I finished painting the grass and the tree bark and the sky before the bell rang signaling school was over.

That meant detention. Great just what I needed I took the canvas and the oils back to the art room.

Sasori put the painting in the art room storage closet and sent me on my way. I packed up the books I needed and then went to the Gym.

They had already called everyone's parents and told them that we had detention and would be taking the late bus home.

I opened the Gym doors and then went up to Anko I was the first one there. "So what are we doing for detention?" I asked her.

"You all will be cleaning the gym but I guess I'll allow you to talk to each other cause I don't want to be a boring mean teacher." She replied.

That made me giggle and I took a bucket of hot water and a mop and started mopping the floor.

The rest came once I started and I went up to Ino. "Hey can I speak with you?" I asked her unsure whether she would speak to me or not.

"Fine." She mumbled out. I smiled and then put on a straight face and said. "I honestly didn't know he would do that."

She glared. "Why didn't you tell me what had happened this morning?" She questioned me.

"I thought you would get mad at me and not be my friend and I didn't want to see you hurt."

I replied honestly. She smiled and then frowned "I am still hurt in the end but you can have him Saku you two make a cute couple."

She said ending in a smirk. I splashed some water at her and said "Eww I don't want chicken-butt!" We both ended up laughing on the ground. If it's a true friendship then nothing can break it.

That's what I learned today. So we continued cleaning and Sasuke came over and whispered 'sorry' to me while putting his head on my shoulder.

"Hmp! Maybe I don't forgive you." I teased him. He had a shocked face but then it changed into an evil smirk.

I took that as a bad omen and ran for it. He chased me until I slid on the still wet part of the floor.

He laughed hysterically at me. I then took a bucket of very cold water that was just sitting there and threw all the water at him.

He got soaked. I laughed and so did Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji smirked, Ino mouthed 'I told you', Shikamaru was asleep and Sai was staring at Ino.

Ooh someone has a crush! I was too busy contemplating on that to notice Sasuke now had the hose from outside.

It was long enough to bring in. He turned it on and sprayed me with water. Then everyone else as well.

Anko decided to come back in a few moments later when we were having an all out water fight.

"YOU MAGGOTS GET BACK TO CLEANING IT'S NOT PLAY TIME!" She yelled at us.

So I quickly stole the hose from Sasuke and squirted him and then put the hose away and turned off the water.

Afterwards we all went back to cleaning until I felt someone drape their arms around my shoulders.

I turned around and came face to face with……a fan boy. (A/N: haha u thought it was Sasuke didn't u?)

"I thought you looked cold and needed to be warmed up." He said trying to be suave about but failed.

I glared at him and then looked for help. But I guess it wasn't needed since by the time I turned back to face the creepy dude he was across the gym and Sasuke in his place.

"Damn you're fast!" I said to him. "How would you know?" He asked leaning down so his minty breath fanned into my face.

I ended up with a major blush on my face and yelled at him "Not like that perv.!"

He pulled me closer and said in a very seductive voice "But wouldn't you like to know?"

I blushed so red that it beat my hair in color. I then smacked him across the head. "You perv!"

"Oww!" He teased me. Then I smacked him again. "Hey!" He growled tightening his grip on me.

I yelped a bit and squirmed trying to get out of his grip. He smirked and pulled me closer.

Temari saved me by walking by and dumping water on us! "You two lovers need to cool off." She said with a smirk.

"We're not lovers!" I whined. Sasuke pulled me back into his grip and said "But I thought we were" with cute little tearing puppy eyes.

I just couldn't resist. I squealed and hugged him shocking him. I laughed at his reaction and then kissed his nose before going back to mopping the floor up.

Sasuke turned around and sighed and went back to mopping as well then got an idea and told me his idea and they agreed to try it.

We tied sponges to our feet and then dipped the sponges in water and started to race across the gym floor.

It was really fun until we crashed into each other at top speed and we were sent flying.

Sasuke had grabbed my waist and flipped us around so he'd land on the hard floor.

My eyes widened in shock and I tried to twist us before we landed but he wouldn't let me.

**A/N: Ha ha! I'll update again really really soon since it's so short promise!! Luv ya alls so review please!! Omg please review the more reviews the longer and quicker the chapters will be updated. Thanks! Byes! **

**- Ali or SilverxWolf**


	3. And they say texting isn't useful

**A/N: Heyy I know the last chappie was short compared to the first one but you can't always expect a 10-ish or something paged chapter every time can you? Cause that takes like 8 hours to write. (For me) Anyways I got only 2 reviews! Am I failing to catch your guys attention? This will be a long chapter. Starting Time: 7:34 pm. Thanks 4 reviewing!!**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We hit the ground and hard. It wasn't even the end of the first day of school and I'm in love,

caused the guy I love to get hurt, had a fight with a friend and now was calling for a teacher.

You see we didn't just hit the ground we also hit the concrete wall. Sasuke was thrown off of it still trying to protect me.

I had tears in my eyes and I felt like it was all my fault. I didn't get to see the pained look in his eyes for long because he went unconscious on me.

Before we hit the floor. When we landed Sasuke's iron grip on me failed and he let go. He was bleeding from the head badly.

I grabbed one of the clean and unused towels and put pressure on his head and yelled for help and someone to call for a teacher.

Well Anko came and took Sasuke from my grasp and ran to her car that was right behind the gym and drove off probably to the hospital.

I ran out to the parking lot and jumped into my car not even caring to be careful or about detention. I sped to the hospital soon catching up to Anko.

We both arrived and this time carried Sasuke in together. I was still crying it was my fault he was like this.

I knew it was, if I hadn't been in the way then none of this would've happened. They took him away from us.

Away from ME. They had taken him into a room and had to stitch up his head. He was still unconscious, the doctor's said he should wake up in a few hours.

I sat in a chair next to his hospital bed, Anko had already left. I held his hand. I soon got tired it's been 6 hours and past visiting hours but I wouldn't leave.

They couldn't make me as far as I was concerned. It was 4:30pm when we left for the hospital and now it was 10:30pm.

I started dozing off when I awoke it was 1am. I looked to see if Sasuke was awake he wasn't . The tears started up again.

I hated myself for the helplessness of myself. This is why I wanted to be a doctor so I could help anyone and actually be useful.

I felt his hand twitch and then saw his eyelids flutter a bit, but nothing else happened. As far as I knew this meant that he would wake up soon.

I smiled a weary smile and then looked at his angelic face. I just wanted him awake, I'd do anything for that.

I can't believe I love him so much already. His hand twitched again after 15 minutes from the first time. I was tired but wouldn't sleep if it was the last thing I did.

I wanted to be able to hug and kiss him and tell him sorry and that I wish it was me in his place instead of him.

It was 2 am now. He shifted and his hand moved a bit and his eyes fluttered open, allowing me to see those coal orbs that I wanted to see so badly.

"I'm sorry, I wish it was me in your place right now, it's all my fault that you're here like this." I whispered to him.

"No it isn't" The hoarseness in his voice was foreign to me. "Yes it was." I mumbled back. "No it was my idea so my fault." He replied.

"But I was the one who crashed into you." I said I couldn't bear it anymore I jumped onto the bed and hugged him.

He put his arms around me and then said in the softest voice I ever heard out of him. "It was my fault and don't let anyone convince you different."

I then gripped him tighter. Then let go and asked "Are you alright did I hurt you?" "No I'm fine" He whispered hoarseness still apparent.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. Then snuggled up against him. His arms wound around me in that iron grip that tells me I'm safe here as long as I am with him.

He kissed me on the top of my head and then rested his chin on my head. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes but I fell asleep for 2 or 3 hours." I admitted shamefully. He gave me a soft smile and said "It's okay I mean you didn't even have to be here."

I gasped and my eyes widened "Yes I did I'm the one who helped cause this." I knew he couldn't yell at me then. He scowled though.

"But you could've left already if you wanted to." He said. "hey how did you get to stay?" he asked now curious.

"I have my ways." I told him. He growled for not getting a straight answer out of me. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

As quick as I put my tongue out someone attacked it. It was Sasuke of course I felt his mouth over mine. I smiled into the kiss err make-out.

After we were done I sighed still a bit out of breath though. I laid my head down on his chest.

I was on top of him this time. He wrapped those arms around me and I fell asleep just like that.

I woke up the next morning at 6-ish. I looked up to see Sasuke's angelic face and he looked down and smiled at me.

Pulling me up from my spot on his chest so he could kiss me without having to lean down. Lazy bum.

So after our morning kiss we got Sasuke discharged from the hospital with enough time for me to drop him off at his house and drive to mine to shower and change.

I dropped him off kissed him bye and then headed to my house. My outfit today: skinny jeans, hot pink top that showed some cleavage and black high heels.

With a bit of eye liner and mascara, my hair was left down. I looked good.

I grabbed my ipod and my blackberry along with my keys and a piece of toast and then left the house.

I saw a black motorcycle sitting in front of my house. I walked up to it to interrogate the person on why they were loitering around my house.

Once closer the person looked familiar but I couldn't tell with the helmet. He pulled it off and it was Gaara!

"What the hell are you doing here? Last time I heard you and Kankuro were in Australia."

Gaara and Kankuro are Temari's brothers. I'm the only one in the gang who got to meet them cause they never went to our school.

Plus I once went traveling with Temari over vacation. We had met up with the two and stayed in town with them for a month.

My parents didn't mind cause they aren't around often. Gaara was like a little brother to me.

I smiled and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. He frowned at the ruffling. I laughed and then hopped on and asked

"How did you know I lived here?" He answered "Temari" I nodded and then off we went.

We were there kinda early but the gang was there too so it was okay. Except when Sasuke saw me riding on the back of a motorcycle and didn't know who it was.

He looked furious and hurt at the same time. This might be a little hard to explain.

You see from what I learned about Sasuke over the years is that he is way too overprotective of his girlfriends.

Well the ones that he likes anyways. I knew he liked me a lot. I got off once Gaara parked and then headed over to the group.

"Hey" I said and then walked up to Sasuke. "Hey" I said to him. He didn't even look at me.

"That was Gaara, Temari younger brother, he's one of my friends nothing else. I don't like him like that."

I told Sasuke. He looked at Temari and she shook her head 'yes' to tell him it was the truth.

Sasuke looked ashamed of himself for being so rude and mumbled 'sorry Saku' to me.

I pecked him on the lips as to say I accept the apology. He smirked and leaned in to get another kiss but I pushed him away.

"On second thought…" I never really got to finish. Sasuke had whipped me around and swept me off my feet.

Literally. He then kissed me I sighed and then kissed him back. He started walking away with me in arms.

I giggled at his antics. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him after a bit. "I…don't know yet." He replied.

I laughed. "So _the_ Great Uchiha doesn't know where he's going" I teased him. He scowled, I laughed again.

He continued walking until we were at the field. He dropped me to the ground "Ouch! Sasuke put me down nicer next time!"

I scolded him. "What are we doing here?" I asked in a whisper this is where the whole problem started.

Right at this tree. This is the one where he first kissed me, and where I first hit him. This was also the tree I would sit at last year.

We were both quiet mixed up in our own thoughts. I then snapped out of my memories and started to climb the cherry blossom tree.

I got up to the 4th branch when Sasuke finally noticed that I was gone. He looked around for me.

I decided I'd hide in a huge cluster of leaves that was next to me. I scooted over into them and then watched as Sasuke tried to find me.

"Sakura come out." He called to me still looking in all directions. I guess some heavy bird landed on the tree.

Cause I lost my balance once the branch shook and I fell unceremoniously to the ground. Sasuke had this bewildered look on his face.

I burst out in laughter and his looked at me like I was insane. That made me laugh even more.

Then I stopped once I saw him get an evil smirk on his face and started to walk towards me.

I was still on the ground at this point so I backed up a bit. Sasuke paced himself and then when close enough he bent down onto his hands and knees,

his knees planted themselves one on each side of my torso. "Now am I really that funny?" He asked moving his head closer.

I could feel his breath fanning out onto my face. "Yes" I answered confidently. He smirked and then kissed me on the neck.

He started biting a little bit. "Sasuke if you leave a hickey on my neck I will kick your butt." I threatened him.

"Too late." he whispered against my neck causing a whole new set of goose bumps.

Lucky for me my hair was long and that I wore it down today. I struggled to get up and stop him cause the bell just rang for the kids to get to class.

I knew the freshman could see this from their classrooms. I remember looking out at this field when I was a freshman.

Great the freshmen will tell the teachers and then we will be in detention for making out at school. It was one of the school rules.

"Sasuke the freshman can see through their classrooms so you better get off before we get in trouble." I warned him.

I didn't want to deal with my mother getting another call on the next day. He growled and then moved from my neck slowly to my face, kissing me the whole way.

He then kissed me on the lips. He wasn't listening to me. I rolled my eyes and then flipped us over.

He smirked thinking that I actually gave in. Then once on top I pulled myself off of him and ran for it.

Knowing that if he caught he'd start again which at any other time I wouldn't mind except I was late for homeroom.

I ran to my locker and quickly put in the combo and took out my books and shoved in my backpack.

Then I started to walk to homeroom until I saw Sasuke appear his backpack in hand. He smirked and then said

"Sakura I don't believe we were done yet." I giggled and then walked into homeroom.

He came in scowling once he figured out he wouldn't get one last kiss. Or so he thought.

Once he walked in I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him quickly before going to my seat next to Tenten.

"I thought you said you didn't like him." Tenten said teasingly. I playfully glared at her.

Then she lightly smacked me and said "don't glare at me." We've been best friends for a long time now. So this was normal.

Temari was sitting on the other side of me. "told ya Tenten pay up." she said holding out her hand.

"You _bet _on me!" I said incredulously. "Yea Tenten said it would take you forever before _you_ kissed _him_. I said it would take you till today to kiss him."

Temari explained. "Wow you guys are jerks for betting on me." I said. "What why?" Tenten asked.

"Hmpf! I'm not talking to you." I said getting out of my seat. Kakashi wasn't here yet so it didn't matter.

I walked over to where Hinata and Ino were having a conversation. "Hey" I said. "Hey"

They answered. Ino seemed a little mad. I looked at Hinata for an answer and she mouthed

'text me during class' I nodded and then said "Can you believe that Tenten and Temari bet on me!"

"What" Ino seemed interested. "Yea on over when I will finally kiss Sasuke!" Hinata looked shocked.

Ino…well I didn't see her reaction. "I can't believe that they'd do that!" Hinata said.

"Neither could I but I don't care because it can't really harm us." I whispered. Tenten and Temari still thought I was mad at them.

"So what did you do about?" Ino asked. "Told them I'm not talking to them anymore." I replied an evil glint in my eyes.

Hinata laughed a bit and so did Ino. Then I said 'bye' and went over to the boys as in Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and Choji.

I told them the whole bet thing while Sasuke had pulled me onto his lap. "So what's new?" I asked them.

"I brought Akamaru to school." Kiba whispered and then unzipped his coat a bit more than it already was.

Out popped a little fluffy white head. "Aww!" I squealed. Then I picked him up out of Kiba's coat.

I think I caused Kiba to blush. Cause when I lean over in this shirt, it shows a bit more of my cleavage.

Sasuke saw this and got a little mad so I sat back down in his lap to keep him from doing anything rash.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against his chest and started to pet Akamaru. He ended up curling up in my lap.

We all stayed in that small circle me with a bunch of boys cause the girls were talking to each other.

"So Neji who do 'ya like?" I asked. "Hn. Why?" He asked me. "Cause…" I replied.

"Why?" He asked again. "cause I wanna know!" I complained like a child. Sasuke let a small chuckle out.

"Tenten." he muttered. After I heard I turned to Sasuke and asked. "What?" He shook his head at me.

"Whatever. So let's continue!" "Naruto who do you like?" I asked. He didn't answer. I didn't care after I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

There was my answer. "Okay, next person Shikamaru?" "Temari" He said with a light blush.

Hehe that's cute! "'kay who's next Sai?" I chose. "Ino" he said. Then as it turns out Choji doesn't like anyone.

Shino has a girlfriend in the next town over, Gaara didn't bother to answer. Kankuro likes Kin.

Kiba said that he likes no one at the moment. I was cool with that. I then snuggled up against Sasuke after giving Akamaru being more careful with my shirt issue.

Then I stayed there and was about to put my hair up but spread my hair back over my shoulders.

Sasuke smirked I could just tell and Ino had her phone out. Uh oh. My phone vibrated again.

I grabbed my other cell phone that was really small and for the sole purpose of texting in class.

Well that's my sole purpose for it. _2 new texts _it told me. I looked one said 'Hinata' that's from Naruto, I didn't let Sasuke see that one.

The other one said 'YOU HAV A HICKEY!! I SAW IT! NAUGHTY GIRL! LUV YA INO.'

Sasuke saw that one and I blushed really red. I didn't answer Ino or Naruto back. Oh well.

I sat there and Sasuke whispered in my ear 'yea you naughty girl why'd you go and get a hickey tsk tsk.'

"You jerk you gave it to me. And don't tsk me!" I whisper/yelled back. He smirked and nuzzled into my hair.

I shoved him a little to tell him 'not here' he listened for once. "You gave her WHAT?" Gaara growled out.

"N-nothing I gotta go bye bye now." I stuttered out. I jumped up and ran for the door.

I ended up hitting something hard and muscular. "Hello Sakura and how may I help you today?" he asked me as he helped me up.

"Gomen! I'll be going to the ladies room now bye bye!" I said and ran out of the room.

I went into the bathroom and then felt my phone vibrate it was from Hinata and one from Gaara and another from Sasuke.

Hina- 'hey do you want me to come?' I replied 'I'll brb so no worries'

Gaara- 'what happened did he hurt u and what did he give u' I replied 'nothing!'

Sasu- 'hey u k?' I replied 'yea brb' (brb: be right back)

I washed my face reapplied my make-up grabbed a quarter and rubbed it on the hickey it lightened.

I used cover-up to cover the rest of it up. Good as new now no one can prove anything.

I kept my hair down. I walked out and back into homeroom for the last 5 minutes. I smiled and then sat down on Sasuke's lap.

Kakashi always said we could do mostly anything. Once I sat down the girls came over and Ino blurted out the fact that I have a hickey to the whole group.

I rolled my eyes. Gaara looked furious. "Ino what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"It's on your neck I know I saw it." She replied. I smirked and pulled up my hair. Nothing that they could see.

"But it was there you just used cover up to cover it." She said. Then she checked through my purse.

I didn't care I had already slipped it into Sasuke's pocket. When she found nothing she made me empty out my pockets.

Still nothing. "Fine maybe I saw wrong." She mumbled. I smirked and she then knew and said nothing.

Sasuke looked confused. I winked and then tapped his pocket. He laughed. They all looked confused then.

"It's nothing don't worry" I said with a big smile. They all disregarded it then. After homeroom we all went to our next class. The day was fairly boring.

**Time Jump 3 weeks…**

Until lunch came along the day was boring. Karin came over to the table. "Sakura sorry to tell you this hunny but Sasuke only loves me."

That's what she said to me. "Well sweetie I believe he's dating _me_ not _you_" "So all he's doing is using you like every other girl before you."

Wait. I actually thought about this. I had to think sure there were a lot of girls before me, but I'm sure he loves me.

"He's not." I whispered. "Sorry hun but your gonna have'ta speak up." She said. "You're wrong he wouldn't do that to me, he loves me."

I told her. "Uh huh suuurrree just like he _loved_ the other girls." She replied. "No he's not like that towards me."

I said defending Sasuke. "Leave Karin, you know what you're saying isn't true cause Sasuke actually loves her." Temari said.

I was glad that she helped me. "what ever you say but when he sleeps with you and then dumps you don't come crying to me."

Karin said and then walked off with her little possie following. "It's not true you know? I really do love you Saku."

A deep voice said to me from behind. I looked at him, he stared back straight into my eyes.

Showing love and concern and a frightened look. I know what all these meant.

Love meant he truly does love me, concern, because he thinks I might not believe him.

The frightened look was because he thought I was going to leave him, dump him right there.

I smiled reassuringly and then hugged him and said "I don't judge people by their past I judge them by their actions now."

"Wise choice of words Sakura" Shikamaru commented. "Thanks" I replied. Then I took Hinata away from the group telling them we were going to the bathroom.

"Why do girls have to go to the bathroom together?" I heard Sasuke ask. No one answered him.

"What's wrong with Ino?" I asked her, she had never told me. "She still likes Sasuke and now that you're dating him she doesn't want to make you mad."

Hinata told me. Then I fixed my make-up and then looked at Hinata. She wasn't wearing any make-up.

I decided to crack out my brand new never used lipgloss and mascara. Hinata backed away a bit.

I grabbed her and put it on carefully. She didn't move just in case she might hurt herself in doing so.

Once done she looked pretty good. I mean it was just some lipgloss and mascara but still.

"You look good with it here keep these." I told her and handed them to her. "No I couldn't Sakur-

"You are to accept it cause I can't you it cause it's bad for you to share make up." I told her.

"Fine" She said and put it in her pocket of her coat. It was September. What the hell was she doing in a coat.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" I asked her. "I'm cold." She replied. "Uh huh and you expect me to believe that?" I asked her.

"Fine I just don't like showing so much skin." She told me. "What do you have on rather than the jeans?" I asked. "A dark purple tank top with a fishnet shirt thing underneath."

She replied. I nodded and said "Take off the coat and give it to me and I'll put it in my locker until the end of the day."

I told her. Her eyes widened and then knew there was no fighting with me and took off the coat.

I smiled and said "wow Hina you look really good Naruto's gonna love it." She blushed really, really red.

I pushed her out and quickly put the coat in my locker before she could get it. Then we walked back into the lunch room.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Hinata. "Wow Hinata-Chan you look really cute!" Naruto shouted to her.

She blushed red and then said 'thank you' and then sat down. I smiled. I looked around and then caught Sasuke's eyes.

I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "The reason that we go to the bathroom together is so if a pervert or stalker or some weird guy tries to steal us.

We can beat them up!" I said with a smile. He nodded. I heard "oohhss" out of the other guys.

I then laughed and took a bite of Sasuke's tomato. He glared. "what?" I asked him. "Hn."

He replied and then took the tomato and bit into it. I smiled and then took another bite.

We shared the fruit. I then smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Then I looked at Ino and mouthed to her 'I know that you still like him.'

She looked at Hinata with a glare and then said "I'm going to the bathroom" "I'm tagging along." I told everyone.

I got to the bathroom and was quickly shot into the wall. I looked up and saw it was Ino who pushed me into the wall.

"I'm sorry" I said. "What for stealing the guy I like? Cause I know you're not." She spit out.

"Yes I am. You told me that you were fine with this and you're not." I said with pained eyes.

Smack! My head was whipped to the side and my left cheek stung. I looked at Ino. "You should've been able to tell that I lied!" She yelled at me.

"I know." I replied quietly I now had tears running down my face. I should've known! I feel so stupid for not realizing this!

I looked Ino straight in the face and said "I love him." She hit me again, I didn't care. I deserved it.

I took no stole the guy she liked straight from her waiting arms. Why I was fine with this I don't know.

Maybe it's the fact that every time I kiss him a shock goes through me. Maybe it's because every time he holds me in those loving, strong arms I never want to leave them.

She had tears in her eyes I saw the hurt and betrayal evident in her eyes. I knew this was my fault.

"I'm sorry I know what I did and I know I was wrong to do so." I told her crying. "Then break up with him never kiss or hug him again."

She told me. I snapped my head up my eyes were wide with fear of never being with Sasuke again.

I was also afraid of losing Ino. "I-I d-don't k-kn-know if I c-can d-d-do t-th-that." I stuttered out.

"You can if your really my friend." She told me. I don't know why I believe everything my friends say but I listened to her.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you." I whispered my voice coarse and broken. We walked out into the field with the tree.

"I'm breaking up with you." I told him tears in my eyes. "What? Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I'll change but don't leave me!" He yelled out.

"It's not you, Sasuke." I said. "Then what?" he asked. "My friend is still in love with you and I don't want to lose her."

I told him while starting to turn around and walking away. He grabbed me and slammed me up against that same tree.

The tree that had gone through the whole relationship with us the First kiss, First Kick, First make-out, First fight, and now First Break-Up.

"What about me? Are you willing to lose me? Are you willing to give up love and your life?

Because that's what's going to happen next. You'll become her lackey and end up getting killed." He told me.

"What would you do if I actually loved her?" he asked me still pinning me up against the tree.

"I don't know! Okay?" I snapped tears following. "Why, why would you do this to me?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Exactly I LOVE YOU SAKURA why can't you see that?" he yelled to me.

Then he kissed me sweetly and softly full of love. I knew from there that I couldn't help the fact that I loved him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." I told him. "It's okay, love." "I love you Sasuke, ever since 5th grade." I confessed.

"Really?" He asked bewildered. "yea." I replied then placed my lips over his and kissed him.

After our kiss we went back inside. Ino looked really upset that we were still holding hands.

Actually Sasuke decided to wrap his arms around my waist and we walked like that.

I smiled and leaned back a little still keeping my balance. We walked to the table like that and Ino smiled a fake smile.

"Sakura can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Ino asked. "Sure" I said warily getting out of Sasuke's grip.

We went into the bathroom "Sakura what the hell? I thought you were breaking up with him so I could go out with him?"

"No Ino you took this too far. I can date who I want and you're going to have to deal with me dating Sasuke because he loves me."

I snapped at her. "No he doesn't!" She yelled outraged and then punched me in my stomach.

I doubled over in pain you see Ino and I are black belts but she's a 9th degree and I'm only a 5th degree.

I never had to face her before so this hurt like hell. I knew I had to get out of here and quick.

She locked the bathroom _door. _

_She _locked the bathroom door.

She _locked _the _bathroom _door.

I was in trouble now. I quickly ran into one of the stalls and texted Hinata 'help me in bathroom fighting Ino plz'

I pressed sent and shoved it Into my pocket just as Ino kicked it open. Oh shit. I know I curse a lot.

That's not how I usually am but this year is crazy! So after the stall door falls off it's hinges.

Ino picks me up by my neck now don't get me wrong I'm like 5'6 and she's at least 5'7.

My eyes widen and I'm losing air. She then is merciful enough not to kill me that way and throws me against the full length glass mirror.

Both of us break at contact.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate and I go and bring it out and it says one new text but it's in red that means it's important.

I look at the message under the table. It's from Sakura: 'Help me in bathroom fighting Ino plz'

I gasped and then whispered to Tenten and Temari. We all got up and ran off saying we needed to use the bathroom.

We got to the door and I tried to open it. Someone had locked it. My eyes widened Ino was going to kill Sakura if we didn't get in there NOW!

I just heard glass break and a pained scream echoed through the halls. It was Sakura's.

I rammed the door. It budged but didn't break. Then Tenten and Temari joined me getting the hint.

We went on three and the door busted open just in time to see….

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Once hit into the glass I screamed like bloody murder. Ino then smirked and said "You were my best friend but ever since you started dating Sasuke you teased me about it.

You'd kiss him, hug him, and even sit on his lap. All just to tease me!" She growled.

"No! I did those things because I love him!" I screamed in her face. I had gone to far there she snapped.

Her eyes turned cold and murderous. I knew what was coming, pain. I decided to start fighting back.

I stood up shakily and then punched her in the gut, with my good arm. My other arm was broken and I'm pretty sure I had some broken ribs.

Also I could feel the glass in my back. I grimaced but still stood my ground. Ready for whatever she threw at me.

The punch seemed to be one of the last things I remember though. I also remember Ino's face look up and look at me she looked scared.

"Sakura? D-did I do this?" She asked I remember smiling and then saying "No you weren't yourself when this happened I don't blame you.

You were gagged and taken by rage." I told her. Then I remember turning and seeing Hinata, Temari, and Tenten standing there in shock.

I remember smiling and telling them "Don't hurt Ino that's my wish for you guys no matter what happens."

The very last thing I remember was Sasuke's face when I stumbled out of that bathroom and into the lunch room.

I had walked to him and fell before reaching him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I saw Sakura walking towards me. Her green eyes were lifeless she was already unconscious driven by pure determination.

She was about a foot from me when she started to fall I caught her. My eyes widened I couldn't believe it.

Her one arm was obviously broken, shards of glass sticking out from her back. Probably a few broken ribs.

Her angelic face had cuts on it. Minor ones that hopefully wouldn't scar. I wouldn't care if they did anyways.

She was my angel that came down from the heavens to bring me up from my personal hell.

**A/N: hey this is where I leave you off until I get at least 5 reviews. Luv Ya guys remember R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: Hi I'm Back. I got 15 reviews!! For the last chapter! I am asking for at least 3 this time cause this will be whatever I can type up in an hour cause I have kickboxing at 8pm. **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I carried her to the nurse where she got some of the small pieces of glass out. The others she would need stitches.

We drove to the hospital. I got permission to go. Sakura was still unconscious. Why couldn't Ino have let us be happy!

None of this would have ever happened then! We got there and they immediately took my precious Sakura away from me.

I never worried over anything in my life until this year. Sakura was the one who saved me and I can't even help her.

I feel so useless. I sat in that waiting room the nurse already left, there was apparently a line of hurt kids.

That she had to go treat. I waiting almost ready to yell at someone, for not letting me see her.

I hated waiting, despised it with my whole soul. I was there for 4 hours sitting in that waiting room.

When a nurse came up to me and asked "Are you here for Sakura?" I snapped "Of course who else!"

She looked a bit scared and I mumbled 'sorry' to her. She then told me that Sakura had been allowed visitors for the past hour.

You have go to be kidding me right. I sat in that room with complaining people for an extra hour than needed.

I then growled out "What's the number I'll get there myself." "202 fourth floor." she replied before scurrying off.

I ran up the stairs both elevators were taken. After four flights of stairs and a few wrong turns, I made it to the room.

I busted through the door and saw my Sakura lying down in the stupid hospital bed. Her head was bandaged.

So was some of her face and all the way around her torso, she also had a cast on one of her arms.

I winced then looked to see if those mesmerizing emerald orbs were open. They weren't.

I sighed out of frustration and sat down next to her in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

I took her hand the one that wasn't broken I squeezed it. It was small pale and fragile compared to mine.

I wanted to see those green eyes so badly. She didn't wake up and visiting hours were over.

They told me I had to leave. I said "I'm her fiancé and I want to stay and will." glaring at them.

"Okay then you can stay only because you're her fiancé." The lady squeaked out and then closed the door.

I smirked and then looked at my cherry blossom. She was breathing but not awake.

I wanted to cry and beg her to wake up but my pride wouldn't let me. I settled for carefully laying down next to her.

I still held her hand. I loved her so much and here she laid, me not knowing what will happen to her.

I stayed with her the whole night not sleeping a wink. She hadn't moved or opened her eyes.

Then I heard the door starting to open so I quickly but carefully got out of the bed and into the chair.

It was my mom. "Hey hunney I brought you clothes." I looked at her desperately wanting reassurance that Sakura will survive.

She gave me a weak smile. I took a really quick shower and got changed. I looked at my mom who was watching Sakura.

"You know I was losing hope that you were ever going to find someone to save you." She said.

I didn't get that, save me? From what? "Save me from what?" I finally voiced out. "Yourself."

Was her reply. I smiled knowing what she said was the truth. She then wrapped me into a loving hug.

I hugged back for the first time since I was 8. She smiled. "She's really a unique one isn't she?"

My mother said to me. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons I love her." I muttered while still hugging my mom.

When she finally released me and told me that I look terrible and asked if I slept at all last night.

"No I didn't I wanted to be awake incase she woke up." I replied. My Mother smiled again.

I then went and climbed back onto the bed and laid next to Sakura. I wanted her to wake up so badly.

I whispered in Sakura's ear "Wake up please wake up my Sakura." I placed my head over her shoulder.

I heard a groan and then looked into the opening candy green orbs. "Hey there." I whispered to her.

My mother was still there, sitting in the chair where I was. She smiled at me but then winced.

She tried to move, but I lightly pushed her back down and said "don't move you're too hurt."

She then moaned and said "I have the worst headache." I laughed a bit and then moved the bed so we could be sitting up.

She then noticed the other presence in the room. She turned her head winching a bit in doing so.

"Hi I'm Mikito Sasuke's mother." Mom said to Sakura. Sakura's face turned into a smile and replied

"I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you."

**A/N: Hey guys this is it. I'll put up another wayy longer chapter tomorrow. I have to leave for kickboxing now. Luv ya guys! Remember R&R!**


	5. Words of Comfort when needed

**A/N: Hey here's the chapter that I owe you guys! Thanks for the reviews! We begin now! Bit of a filler, but not really. There is cursing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I SilverxWolf does NOT own Naruto. Thank you. **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura just introduced herself to my mom. "It's nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you for Sasu-chan here."

My mom just used the nickname she gave me when I was 2. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

I couldn't believe this. Sakura started laughing and then turned to me "Sasu-Chan did you stay here all night?"

She asked me. "Yea and don't call me that" I told her. "Nope! It's my new nickname for you Sasu-chan!"

She told me with a beautiful smile. I lightly blushed at this. She saw the blush.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Sasuke next to me. I tried to get up and he pushed me back down lightly.

He then pushed the button thingy and we went up. I then noticed the other presence in the room and then turned my head to see who's there.

It was a beautiful lady with long raven-colored hair, and the same onyx orbs. She told me her name was Mikoto and that she was Sasuke's mother.

She also called him Sasu-chan I started laughing at that. Then I turned to Sasuke and said

"Sasu-chan did you stay here all night?" He replied with "Yea and don't call me that" I replied.

"Nope! It's my new nickname for you Sasu-chan!" with a smile. I just barely caught it but he was blushing!

I couldn't believe it he BLUSHED!! He never did that before. I smirked and said "Aww! Little Sasu-chan's blushing."

In my best little kids voice. He glared at me. I just smiled and turned back to his mom.

She said "Thank you for saving him." I replied "You're welcome." I knew what she was talking about because Sasuke saved me too.

She knew that I knew what she meant by the look in my eyes. Okay so after we chatted for a few minutes she told me she told me she had to leave.

I smiled and said "Bye!" Then I turned to Sasuke who looked bored out of his mind.

"Well you look bored." I said bluntly. "Well I had to listen to you talk for 20 minutes, I wouldn't have minded if you were talking to me."

He replied. I smiled and then kissed him. He kissed back and then went to wrap his arms around me.

"oww!" I said. It hurt cause I had broken ribs and a broken arm. This sucks, I can't heven kiss the guy I like without hurting myself.

They said I could leave the hospital as long as one of my parents signed the release forms.

"they won't come." I told them hurting and angry inside. "What they're your parents of course they will come!"

The nurse exclaimed. "No they won't I have lived by myself for the past 3 years. I told her."

Her eyes widened. "I divorced from my Mother and now she sends me money enough to get by, My father died."

I replied. She nodded and then gave me the papers and I signed myself out. Sasuke and I left and while walking home.

Sasuke forgot to bring his car here. It was a 45 minute walk and my ribs were killing me already and we were only 5 minutes into the walk.

It was true that I lived on my own but the judge did say that if my parents wanted me home I had to go home.

About 20 minutes into our walk my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D it said 'mom'.

The nurse told my mother! There was no other reasoning behind this call besides that. I picked up.

Sakura

**Sakura's Mom**

**Honey I heard from the hospital that you got hurt really bad. **

Mom they overreact all the time

**But they said you had a broken arm, ribs, a lot of cuts and bruises as well!**

Well yea that is true I got into a fight.

**WHAT a FIGHT! **

Yea a fight

**You are coming home right now young lady!**

I'm already home Mother and I have a family here.

**What do you mean a family?**

My friends have been a better family than we ever were.

**So I'm your Mother and yo-**

No! You're not my Mother! if you were you would've been there when I was little instead of the maids!

**Sakura…I'm sorry you're right but come home I can make it up to you. **

I don't want to, I have a boyfriend mother and friends who care about me.

**You have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me!**

Cause I knew this is how you would react.

**Sakura come home even if it's only for a day or two. **

Fine one day, that's it I'm not even staying the night. Once I get my cast off.

**Sakura be reasonable, stay the night. **

Fine I'll come on the next flight.

**Good love you bye hunny!**

Whatever bye.

I hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke. "I'm going home for one night." I told him. He looked concerned.

"What?" I asked. "isn't that where your ex lives?" He asked. "Yea but I won't see him trust me."

"I want to come." He replied. "No!" I yelped out. I did NOT need my boyfriend meeting my mom.

"why not?" He asked. "Cause" I replied. "Alright I'm coming." Sasuke said and declared it final.

"Fine." I pouted and he kissed me. When we finally got to my house we went and bought two airplane tickets to the Mist.

For a few weeks from now so it was after I got my cast off at 11 am. We called the school and told them and they said to come and leave from there.

--

The next day…

We came into school and saw the group except for Ino. I looked around and then asked "where's Ino?"

"She joined the cheerleaders and isn't talking to us anymore." Hinata told me. "Okay." I said.

The rest of the day was boring and I was still tired. I also figured out that Temari gave Ino a 'make-over' and that Ino was suspended for 2 months.

Temari was not proven guilty of beating her up so she got to stay in school.

--

The a few weeks later….

I arrived at school and met up with Sasuke and put my stuff in his car. We are taking his to the airport.

We said 'goodbye' to everyone before leaving. It was the middle of Science that we left. I was glad of it too.

We ran out of class and then to the car after checking out. Except I didn't really run cause of the ribs.

Sasuke carried me. He put me down lightly when we entered the office. I smiled and we told them and they let us leave.

Sasuke picked me up again and I giggled. "Let's think of this as our little 'alone time' vacation." Sasuke said.

We had arranged to stay at this five star hotel for the night and it was right near the beach.

--

After our flight ended we stepped off the plane and went straight to our hotel. Sasuke carried me again into the hotel.

"My, my what a young married couple." The old lady said. We both blushed crimson and then we got our keys. We are sharing a room it's just that there are two keys so that we can both get in and out.

Then we went out and rented a car and headed to 'my house'. I groaned when it came In sight.

I pulled into the driveway and we both got out. Sasuke picked me up again. "why do you keep on carrying me?" I asked him

"Cause I love you and I don't want you hurt again. Plus it probably hurts to walk with those ribs." My ribs were actually fine and he knew that.

I smiled and said "Love you too Sasu-chan!" I then kissed him on the cheek. He walked us up to the front door.

He set me down and then rang the doorbell. My mother who had long red hair and green eyes.

She looked at me then ogled Sasuke MY Sasuke. I cleared my throat catching her attention.

"Mother this is MY boyfriend Sasuke." I said making it clear that I was Sasuke's girlfriend.

Or so I thought I did. "Hi Sasuke-kun." She purred out, trying to be seductive. I laughed and said

"Mom it won't work on him, plus he's _mine!_" There that should clear everything up. She rolled her eyes and said "Sure Sakura like you can snag a guy this hot."

"Back off mom this is why I didn't want to visit." I growled out. "Oh cool it honey it's not like he'll leave you for me or anything."

Not the dripping sarcasm in her voice. She was too confident. "Come in you two I have tea in the family den." Mom said.

I lead Sasuke to the family room my Mom went upstairs to change into something more suitable for the warm weather.

I looked at Sasuke. He smiled and kissed my forehead and then said "Come sit on my lap that might get the point across that I don't like your mom."

I cracked a smile and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms lightly and carefully around my waist.

My mom wasn't back yet it's been five minutes. Sasuke got bored and started to nuzzle his head into the crook of my neck.

I giggled and then tilted my head to the other side a bit giving him more access. He smiled against my neck, I could feel it.

He then kissed me and started moving up with every kiss. He was about to kiss me on my lips when we heard my Mother clacking heels.

I growled and so did Sasuke. My eyes widened when I saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black string bikini top and a micro mini skirt. I was truly disgusted with my mother.

I even showed it. "wow mom didn't know you were like that." I said. She glared and ignored me.

"So where are your bags I have rooms set up for you two." She said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno but we will NOT be staying here tonight." Sasuke told her. "Then where will you be staying?"

She asked. "At a hotel nearby." He replied. There was 25 hotels nearby here and we weren't in any of them.

Sasuke lightly patted my side signing for me to get up and that it was time to leave.

"We have to go now Mom, find our hotel." I said then Sasuke picked me up and walked up to the door.

I giggled once Sasuke nuzzled his head into my neck again, on our way to the car. We got in and Sasuke started it up and we drove to our hotel.

Once there we got out and headed to the room. We opened the door, there was one bed, a plasma screen t.v,

a couch, a bathroom adjacent to the room, a little kitchen, and even a patio. I smiled and hugged Sasuke before grabbing my clothes and other stuff I need for a shower.

Once done I dried off and changed into my black silky pants with my matching pink silky camisole.

Sasuke smirked and then took a shower and came out with only boxers on. I blushed and said "Aren't you gonna put on some real clothes?"

"No. This is what I sleep in." That was his reply. He then crawled onto the bed with me and kissed me on the lips.

I let out a small moan and allowed him access to my mouth. We made out that's it. After we were done with our making out we turned on the t.v.

Sasuke was sitting with me on his lap against the headboard. He was kissing my neck we watched random movies on the movie channel.

Sasuke then started biting a bit but not really hard or anything. "Sasuke don't leave any marks this time."

I told him. "I can't promise anything." was his reply as he went back to work on my neck.

I rolled my eyes I wasn't able to concentrate on the t.v with him kissing me. I turned in his lap so I was facing him.

He looked up once I started moving. I looked at him and then kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's hands were roaming a bit while mine were in his hair.

Just then as Sasuke's hand was about to go in my shirt someone knocked on the door.

I fixed my hair a bit and then looked through the little eye hole thing. It was the lady who gave us the keys.

I answered and said "How may I help you?" "I just wanted to let you know that there is a hot spring in the back and a salon on the first floor.

Also you have to be out of the room by 5 pm tomorrow. I nodded and said okay. I turned around and Sasuke was right behind me.

"eep!" I squeaked, he had scared me. He found the 'don't disturb' sign and hung it on the outside of the door.

I popped an eyebrow. "So no one will bother us." he replied with a smirk. He pushed me lightly against the door.

He leaned down capturing my lips with his. I side glanced at the time. 6:30 pm. I pushed him off and smiled.

"Let's go to the beach and swim." I said to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Sure" He replied.

I smiled and unwound my arms from him and got out my swimsuit. It was a black bikini with a light pink almost white cherry blossom on the left side.

The bottoms were black and had to cherry blossoms in the upper front corners. I then put on a halter top and a pair of short shorts.

I walked out and Sasuke was already changed and had two towels in hand. I smiled and took the towels form him and then he carried me.

We headed to the elevator and took that down to the first floor. Then we, well Sasuke walked out and went out the front door to the beach.

It was only five minutes walking and the water was crystal clear and the beach pure white sand.

There was a lot of people there. We headed to an unoccupied spot and set down our stuff.

I laid on my towel. "What you aren't going to swim with me?" Sasuke said with a pouty face.

"Aww Sasu-chan need a swimming partner?" I asked in a little cute voice. He nodded before starting to laugh with me.

We went to the edge of the water and let the waves hit our feet before walking onwards into the water.

Sasuke was wearing dark blue swim trunks with the Uchiha symbol on one side. When it got deep enough we swam out.

I swam around him and then came up and splashed him. He scowled and I laughed at his hair it was lying kinda flat and looked really cute but funny at the same time.

I smiled and then reached up my feet were just barely touching the bottom and ruffled his hair.

He glared and I smiled and kissed him on the nose before swimming away. He started chasing after me.

I was on the swimming team for 3 years in middle school. I was really, really fast when it came to swimming.

I shot off swimming as fast as I could and he was still very slowly catching up. I made a turn so I wouldn't go out too deep because the tide was getting a bit rough.

He followed and I swam to shore once being able to walk, I ran to our towels. I laid down on mine with sunglasses on and acted like that never happened.

Sasuke came out a little out of breath. I smiled a little at him. Once he reached where our stuff was he pretended to be exhausted and 'fell' on me.

Really he just got down on his hands and knees and then laid down on me. His head laying on my flat stomach and his arms wrapped around me.

"You know I never asked you this." He began. "Asked me what?" "Sakura will you be my girlfriend?"

"We've been dating for quite the while now and you already know my answer or else I wouldn't have made-put with you or broken up with you a while back."

I stated matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah…" was his reply. It's true that we were and have been dating that was decided long ago by our friends.

He just never asked. I shook my head at him and then smiled and said "you never needed to ask." in a soft baring voice.

I stoked his hair as he laid there, still in the same position. I smiled and let him stay like that.

He fell asleep about 20 minutes later. I sighed and then looked at the time it was around 9ish at night.

I nudged him and he groaned. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Sasuke-kun honey it's time to go to bed."

"5 more minutes Mommy." I giggled when he mumbled this. I then poked him until he woke up.

"What?" He asked groggily. "Time to go." I said and pushed him off of me. I cleaned everything up and then we left. As we walked back to the hotel, we saw a gang beating up on someone.

I swiftly turned in that direction to get a better look. It was a girl about 2 years younger than me.

"Hey! Leave her alone you asses!" I yelled out to them. One of them turned around. He had silver hair and glasses.

It was Kabuto. My ex. I also ran but instead I stood my ground for the girl. Soon all them looked over once Kabuto called out

"Hey what are you doing back here you whore?" I winced and then glared at him. "So I'm a whore gee I thought you were."

I said to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. "Already got another guy huh?"

He said from across the street. "Yea and this one isn't a player like you!" I growled back.

He smirked and then turned back to the girl, ready to throw another punch. "I said leave her alone!"

I yelled out now really, really mad. I was fuming and I ripped out of Sasuke's grip and hit Kabuto straight in the face.

He stumbled back before muttering a few incoherent curse words. I smirked and then turned to the two others.

"Get out of here before I mess your face up." I hissed out with a death glare that could rival Sasuke's.

They left and I helped the girl up. "Hey are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded yes.

"Where do you live?" I asked her. "Two blocks down." She whispered out. I took her hand and we walked to her house, Sasuke of course came along.

I smiled at her and then her mother opened the door and enveloped the girl into a hug.

She then looked at us. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home to me." She said and bowed.

"No need to bow." I told her and then we walked off to our hotel. Once there I took another shower and Sasuke took one after me.

I got changed while he was in the shower to the same night gear I was wearing before.

Sasuke came out in a different pair of boxers and ran and jumped on the bed and laid down next to me.

I smiled at his antics. I turned to face him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered to him.

"I love you Sasuke." Then I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I love you too, Sakura." He whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and then took one of those hands and brought my face up to his.

He leaned down and we met in a compassionate kiss.

**A/N: Okay that's the end!…Jk!**

The next morning I woke up in Sasuke's arms. He was still asleep I looked at the time it was 5 in the morning.

I went back to sleep nuzzling my face into his chest taking in his scent. I wish I could wake up to this every morning!

I soon fell asleep enticed in Sasuke's scent. Sometime in that small time period that I was asleep I heard Sasuke whisper my name while he was asleep too.

So when I finally woke up again it was because I was cold and missing the heat that was next to me.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke on the couch watching t.v. I sighed I was still cold. I wanted my warmth back.

I got out of the bed and went over and laid down on Sasuke's stomach and wrapped my arms around him.

"Finally awake?" "No I just missed your warmth." I mumbled against his chest. He chuckled a bit.

Then he started stroking my hair lovingly. I sighed and then lifted my head up wanting a kiss.

I got one and maybe a little more than bargained for. During our heated make -out session some one burst into our room and then said

"Oh My! Kids these days. I'm sorry." The lady was about to close the door when I looked at her and asked

"What do you need. I'm sorry you had to see that we weren't excepting any guests." kindly.

"It was just that some one is here looking for you two. Her name is Rosa." The lady told us.

I groaned and then said in a sweet voice. "Please tell her that we left already." "As you wish."

She replied with a smile and then left. Sasuke pulled me back down against his chest, I giggled a little.

He then pulled me into a passionate kiss. We started making-out again when someone knocked on the door.

"Leave us alone damnit!" I yelled getting frustrated myself. The person didn't stop knocking.

I scowled and then kissed Sasuke one last time before going to answer the door covering the hickeys on my neck with my hair that I was trying to fix.

I opened the door to see my mother standing there. I thought "I'm In deep shit this time."

Only after did I notice that I was speaking out loud. I slapped my hand over my mouth and then mumbled 'oops.'

I put on a smile and said "Hey mom." "Why did the lady at the desk told me that you left already?"

"I don't know maybe I accidentally told her that we left instead of that we haven't left. My bad."

She glared she was fuming. "Can I come in?" if she did she'd see Sasuke shirtless and try to seduce him again.

That got me fuming enough to say "Hmm let me think…No!" and then tried to close the door in her face.

Tried was the key word. She slammed her hand against the door pushing it open and then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the hallway wall.

Then sickening sound echoed through the hall. My own mother was choking me to death I couldn't breathe if I didn't get air soon I would pass out or die.

I put my hands on her wrists and started to scratch, pull, twist, it didn't help. Black spots came in and out of view.

Unconsciousness was coming and fast. All of a sudden the weight was taken off of me. I looked up and my eyes met the onyx eyes of my savior.

Sasuke. One arm around my waist the other was against the side of my head. Sasuke then quickly pulled us into the room before my 'mom' could claw my eyes out.

"You can't hide in there forever!" She yelled and then sat down at the door. You could hear the 'thump!'

I looked up at Sasuke eyes pleading for some words that would tell me that everything is all right.

"Every thing is all right Sakura don't worry we're safe." he whispered in my ear hugging me tightly.

I hugged back and then he kissed my forehead and the phone rang. I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. "yea I'm you're neighbor and if you can crawl from your patio to ours and then keep on going until you hit the corner.

The person there will have there sliding door unlocked for you two and the stairs are right there.

I smiled inwardly and then told Sasuke the plan and thanked the person on the phone. We packed up and then opened the patio.

We started going from patio from patio. Until we reached the last one. We opened it up and no one was there so we quickly opened the door.

Looking both way seeing my mother too distracted pounding on the door to notice us we ran and went down the stairs.

I couldn't believe that my 'mom' would snap like this. Well yes I can cause she did It before too. Eventually we got to the first floor and told the lady to get security to kick her out.

I was in tears the woman who gave birth to me and attempted to raise me, just tried to murder me.

Sasuke had me in his iron grip by now. Carrying me to the rental car and then we drove and dropped off the car before heading to the airport.

I'm glad that it was already 5pm when we got there cause our plane leaves at 6pm. I dug for the tickets and then gave them to the lady who let us onto the plane.

Sasuke pulled me into his lap once we sat down, and told me "I'll always protect you no matter what."

I believed him on that one. We got back to Konoha and met up with everyone. I put on a fake smile and told them it was great.

I hugged all of them, Ino's not in our circle anymore. Then we all headed off to school after letting Sasuke and I take a shower.

The airplane arrived 20 minutes before school started. We went to Tentens' house because it was the closest.

We had this all planned out. I wore a brown halter top with a jean mini shirt. Sasuke was in a white top and baggy pants.

We then headed off to school. Once at school Sasuke and I turned in all our homework that we owed and headed to homeroom.

We sat next to each other and the gang surrounded us. I saw Ino chatting on the other side with the cheerleaders.

She kept on glancing over at our laughing group with regretful eyes. I turned back to the group.

**A/N: Hey I won't be updating again until Sunday or Monday. Byes! Remember Review please!!**


	6. I don't have a name for it

-1**A/N: Hey I know some of you wanted a chapter yesterday but I had a birthday party to attend and then I had to go to another party afterwards which didn't end till after 10pm. By then I was too tired to do anything except check my email. I read everyone's reviews and I would like to say thank you for such wonderful reviews. I know Sakura's mom was excuse my langue a bitch. That's just knida how it wended up (that was the main part of the tragedy. ) There may still be more but I don't know how I'm going to end the story yet. Thank you again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I chatting animatedly with my friends around me. I was also petting Akamaru who was on my lap.

I was sitting there on Sasuke's lap but wasn't fully at peace. I could feel someone's eyes boring into my back.

I was uncomfortable to say the least. Sasuke noticed this when I started squirming under the person's fierce gaze.

I turned back to see Ino, Ami, and Karin all in one group whispering while glaring at me. I couldn't catch the whole conversation.

I couldn't even catch more than 4 words :Sasuke, Sakura, Us, and the last words was Break-up.

I was shocked I tried to piece it up and to me it's seems like they're trying to put a plan together to break-up Sasuke and I.

I didn't like this so I just kinda ignored it thinking that I was too paranoid. I went back and we started to talk about my trip I told them everything.

"I'm going to kick your mom's ass" Temari growled out everyone agreeing. Oh did I mention I left out the making out parts?

We then changed the subject to something more of interest the school trip. It was December right now which meant that the trip was only 3 months away in March.

We were going to a huge castle owned by an old man. We had to learn the history of the castle along with trying to find secret rooms.

We also had to share a room with someone. Kakashi is perverted so he decided that if we wanted our roommates could be of the other gender.

I smiled at this. Then turned back to the group and we were about to talk about my artworks.

But Kakashi picked that moment to come in. I of course didn't mind because I didn't want to be the center of attention.

We stayed in homeroom most of the day cause there was no classes today. Lucky us. (no sarcasm used.)

I needed to use the bathroom around noon-ish and Hinata came with me along with Temari and Tenten.

Once I was done using the bathroom and washing my hands. Temari asked while we were still in the bathroom

"So what happened while you were there?" "I already told you." "Haha you seem to forget that you mentioned to us that you and Sasuke shared a room."

"Well that's none of your business" I said and then laughed while running out of the bathroom the girls chased me.

Calling that they wanted details along the way. I ran back into the classroom and tackled into Sasuke.

"The girls want details hide me" I whispered in a cute voice. He smirked and wrapped me in his forever tight grip.

I smiled and leaned into his chest. Then I heard the door open and twirled us around so Sasuke's back was facing the girls.

"Sakura I know you're hiding behind Sasuke come here." Tenten said playfully like a mother.

I gripped Sasuke tighter and said in a little girl's voice. "I don't wanna mommy, I wanna stay with Sasu-chan"

Temari broke out in laughter along with Kiba, and Naruto. "You come here now or else you're grounded young lady."

Tenten said between fits of laughter. I started to laugh too. No one was In the classroom except our group and Kakashi.

I then jumped and wrapped my legs around Sasuke's torso. "No!" I whined out like a little kid.

Laughter started again. Then Sasuke switched me into a bride style hold. I stuck my tongue out at Tenten and said

"Sasu-chan wouldn't give me to you either!" Still in the child voice. Tenten playfully glared and said

"Sasuke Uchiha you bring her here right now!" and stomped her foot to add effect to it.

Most of us were laughing our asses off by now. Sasuke then held me tighter and said in a really cute voice "Nu uh she's mine! You're not getting her meanie!"

We all laughed at that one. Tenten glared and said "Corner for both of you Sakura the right, Sasuke the left!"

I jumped out of Sasuke's arms and stomped up to Tenten and said to her face "You can't make me!"

Then I ran back to Sasuke and jumped a desk and landed into his arms and he twirled us around for better balance.

We were still twirling when the door busted open literally. It revealed Ino, Karin, and Ami.

We all quieted. All laughing stopped immediately. Sasuke stopped spinning us and set me down holding me lightly around the waist.

I looked over and saw them. Ino looked confused of her place in this fight. I looked at her with pleading eyes.

No words were needed between us. We have been friends for a long time. The message that I sent to her was 'come back'.

I'd forgive her as long as she wouldn't do it again. I've learned something over the years: Keep the people you've always kept close because they're the ones who matter in life.

Also don't judge anyone by something they did when they were not themselves. I wouldn't mind her coming back it's obvious she wants to.

"Ino come back, I know you want to." I said while swaying a bit in Sasuke's arms. He swayed with me.

I smiled at her and said "I want my childhood friend back." Ino turned her head away from me.

Sai went up to her. He grabbed her by the chin gently. He smiled and then bowed his head down to meet her face.

"I always wanted to do this." Then he kissed her. Awww! That's so cute! Ino broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I love you Ino, but you've been so obsessed with Sasuke to even look my way." Sai said looking at the ground.

Ino's eyes widened at hearing this. It was hard to watch a guy confess his love to a girl who was too obsessed with my boyfriend to notice.

I felt bad for Sai no guy should have to deal with that. I hugged Sasuke and then kissed him lightly before snuggling into his chest.

He made his grip on me tighter. I smiled. I wonder who was going to pair up with who next.

Ino looked ashamed of herself. She then wrapped her arms around Sai and sobbed out a 'I'm sorry, I love you to!' To him.

He smiled a real smile for once and then pulled her into a hug and told her that everything was all right.

I smiled they have their happy ending. I'm not sure about Sasuke and I though. There's too much in store for Sasuke and I.

Sai and Ino have been going out for 2 months now. They are going to share a room on the trip.

Sasuke and I were too. Now just to get the rest together. I went to Naruto, he was alone at the time.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Hinata" He said. "what about her?" I asked slyly.

"I love her but I don't know if she likes or loves me. I want to ask her out but I'm scared Neji might hurt me."

He said. "I can get someone to take care of Neji every time you guys go out just give me one week." I said with a smirk.

"How?" "I have connections." I replied. I then went hunting for Neji. Man! I'm getting lucky! Neji was alone and I talked to him too.

It turns out that he still likes Tenten. This will be easy. "Ask her out." I said. "what?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Ask. Her. Out." I said word by word. He glared and then looked down "what if she doesn't like me?"

"If you don't try you'll never know." I replied. Neji rolled his eyes. I smiled and then called Tenten on my phone.

Neji shook his head 'no!' I smirked and grabbed his collar before he could run away. I smiled when I saw Tenten walking this way.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I walked over to where Neji and Sakura were fighting over something. As I got closer Sakura smirked and came up to me.

"Neji wants to tell you something." She said to me. I nodded and walked over to Neji. I sat down on a tree and branch and asked

"So what do you want to tell me?" "It's actually a question." He told me. "Shoot." I said.

"Will you go out with me Tenten? I love you." He said. I fell off my tree branch and Neji caught me and smiled.

"Just like when we first met." He said.

_FlashBack-edge_

_I was sitting on a tree branch when some kid with long hair flew by. "Hey!" I yelled. He turned back and looked at me defiantly. _

"_what's your name?" I asked. "Neji Hyuuga." He replied. "Tenten." I replied. "don't you have a last name?" _

"_No I never knew my parents." I replied. We were 6 years old. "oh hey you're pretty cute!" He said to me and I fell off my tree. _

_He caught me in his arms. _

_Flashback-edge end. _

I smiled at the memory. I then kissed him on the lips. "Yes" I said. He kissed me.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I smiled once I saw them kiss I was rounding the school once again. I then headed to Naruto.

I found him where he was before and gave him the good to go. He smiled and then ran off to find Hinata.

Then I headed off to find Shikamaru. Only to find him and Temari making out. "well, well, well how long has _this_ been going on?"

I asked with a smirk. They both blushed. "Alright I'll be leaving now be good don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I shouted.

"Haha!" I heard Temari remark dripping in sarcasm. I just smiled and went on my way. I then met up with Ino and Sai.

"Hey, guys, Ino are we cool now?" I asked her. "yea I'm sorry I was a complete bitch. I deserved the exile."

"It's cool." I said and then walked to find Sasuke. I reached the roof. There he was sitting there.

"Hey" I said to him. "hey." He said back. I smiled and walked to where he was sitting. He pulled me onto his lap.

I leaned into his chest. He laced his hands in through my hair. "You know what?" he asked me.

"Mmm..what?" I replied dozing and relaxed by his touch. "I love you and never want to let you go."

My eyes widened and I was now awake. "Really?" I asked. "Yea how bout you come and meet my mother, this time not at the hospital."

I smiled "Sure I'd love to." I replied. "great I'm sure she'll love you, she did last time." That made me nervous.

I smiled at him and then turned to snuggle into his chest. "nervous?" he asked. "yea a bit." I said muffled.

"It's okay don't worry. I already met your psycho mother" "She's not always like that." I said defending her even though what she did she's still my mother.

"Okay Hun I believe you." he said murmuring against my hair. I smiled and said "When am I going to meet her?"

"Today after school." "What!" I yelled. "Yup." He said. I sighed and then leaned against his chest again.

Once school ended we headed to his car and then headed to where he lived. We ended up in front of a mansion.

"Holy shi-!" I said. "You live here!" I asked. "yeah…" he replied. I nodded into acceptance.

We drove up the winding driveway. We stepped out and entered the house. Today I was wearing a candy apple colored mid drift.

With a pair of black jeans. Sasuke wrapped one hand around my waist and then we walked into the living room then to the kitchen.

"Mother?" Sasuke called. "Study Room!" A woman replied. We walked into the study room to meet a raven haired woman. Mikoto was her names.

She was really nice to me. "It was really nice to meet you but I have to make dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She asked me. "Sure if you don't mind." I replied. "No! course not." She replied. "Then please let me help you." I offered.

"Sure that would be wonderful." Mikoto said. We then started dinner and Sasuke said he was in the living room watching t.v.

Once dinner was done I called for Sasuke. He didn't answer. I said to Mikoto that'd I would be right back.

I found Sasuke asleep. He looked so innocent so pure. I sighed and then said "Sasuke time to wake up dinner's ready."

He stirred and pulled me down "Sakura." He mumbled. Mikoto walked in and said. "He whispers your name all time while he was asleep."

I blushed really red. "Really?" I asked. "Yup all night 'Sakura I love you please, please don't leave me.'" She mimicked.

I blushed even more. Then the door opened and a guy with short/long hair in a low ponytail came over and said in Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke, Sakura loves me and not you." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and yelled in his sleep.

"no she doesn't! She loves me!" He cried. I hugged him and said "I love you Sasuke I don't love him, only you."

Itachi's eyes widened when he realized I was Sakura, and that his mother was there.

"Itachi Uchiha! I'm going to kick your butt!" Mikoto yelled at him. Itachi said sorry to us and then went into the kitchen.

I then told Mikoto to eat without us and I'll stay him till he wakes up. I then laid down next to Sasuke and kissed him before letting him wrap me into his grip.

I sat there for a few good hours it was 11pm when Sasuke woke up. "I'm hungry." He said and then kissed me on the head.

Rolled us over so he could get off the couch. We then went and got food. We ate the meals that Mikoto left in the fridge for us.

After we were done Mikoto came down and told me to just spend the night and borrow some of Sasuke's clothes.

I smiled and she said don't do anything bad. I blushed and Sasuke playfully wrapped his arms around my waist.

He then kissed my neck. "Sasuke I'm serious you'll marry her if you get her pregnant."

We both blushed at that one. "I wouldn't care I love her." Sasuke said being completely serious.

I turned red and fainted. When I woke up Sasuke was holding me and Mikoto was standing there worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "yea just startled me." I said. Sasuke looked a little hurt.

"Sasuke I love and I would love to marry you it was just a little shocking." He nodded and I kissed him.

After the kiss we got changed. (Not in the same room!) Then I hopped onto the dark blue silk sheeted bed.

Sasuke laid down next to me. I climbed on top of him and said "I love you Sasuke-kun."

He then pulled me down and said "That's the first time you added the kun." "I love you no matter how I say your name Sasuke."

I said seriously. "I know." He replied. "Good" I said and then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed back and rolled us over. He was on top. We were making out until Sasuke's mom came in.

"Random room checks will be provided through out the night." Mikoto said with a smirk.

We both blushed and then Mikoto left and we kissed one more time before settling down. "I love you Saku"

"I love you too Sasuke." I said before falling asleep. When I woke up it was 3 in the morning.

I laid on top of Sasuke. He must have felt me move because he woke up. "Morning" He said groggily.

"I can't sleep." I told him. "Why not?" He asked. "I'm afraid that you're mad or hurt that I fainted when you said you would marry me."

I mumbled out. "I could never be mad or feel hurt because of that." He said in a caring voice.

**A/N: Hey peeps please review I have my reasons for stopping here XP**


	7. sleepoverness

**A/N: I'm Back!! I am so happy to be on a computer typing again I was afraid you guys would get mad. I'm really sorry. So here's what happened. I was using my laptop when all of a sudden it went into hibernation. I had the charger thingy plugged in too. So I went and talk to my dad and he said that my battery is completely dead. sniff. I'm on the home computer now. So here's the next chapter! I got another Puppy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters or anything else for that matter. **

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I smiled and kissed him before going back to sleep snuggled into him. His mother came into the room around 6-ish and told us to get ready for school.

So I groggily went and took a shower. Waking up fully once in the scolding water and then I realised I had no clothes...shit.

When I got out I wrapped myself in one of the many dark blues towels that were hanging. I walked into the hallway and then back to Sasuke's room.

I knocked and then heard "come in" I walked in, in a towels that clung to me because I was wet and dripping hair. I looked around and then saw Sasuke still laying in bed half asleep under the covers.

I sighed and shook him a bit before settling at the edge of the bed. He groaned and then got up, automatically hugging me around the waist.

"Can we not go to school today I'm not feeling well." He said and then coughed a bit. I checked his temperature it was high. I walked out of the room and grabbed a washcloth.

Yes I am still in the freakin towel. I got it wet with cold water and then walked back into the room and put it on his forehead.

"Sasuke can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. "Sure." He said softly. I went ot his dresser grabbed a pair of sport shorts and a baggy shirt and then kissed Sasuke on the cheek before leaving to find his mother.

"I'll be right back Sasuke." I told him when leaving. I walked down to the kitchen where I found Mikoto in a suit. "Mikoto?"

I called out. "yes honney what is it?" "Sasuke's sick." I said. Her eyes widened a bit and then we went up stairs. "Sasuke are you okay?" she asked.

He groaned. "I'm sick." She sat down and then told him "I'll call the school and tell them that you two aren't coming in." He nodded.

"Sasuke I am going away on a business trip for 3 weeks so have all your friends stay here. There's enough rooms." She said.

he nodded. She then kissed him on the cheek and left. Sasuke then sat up. "What do you need Sasuke?" "hn." Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me down.

"Sasuke?!" I asked a bit shocked. "Just stay." He whispered wrapping his arms tighter pulling me into his chest. I nodded and then put the washcloth back on his head.

He was lying on his side so the washcloth wouldn't stay on. I just shook my head. Then my cell phone went off. I leaned over and grabbed it.

I picked it up it was Ino. "Where are the two of you?" She asked me. "At his house he's sick and his mother left so I stayed to make sure he gets better. " I answered.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." "Wow that's not much." I replied. "Haha. behave you two" She said and then hung up. I sighed and shook my head.

Sasuke pulled me back to him. I brushed away some of the bangs that were covering his face. He was sweating. I put the washcloth on after getting it wet again.

I laid down next to him before getting up to make soup for the both of us. I came back with tomato soup and some chicken soup letting Sasuke decide which one he wants.

He woke up right when I entered. he then picked up the tomato soup and drank it all in one sitting. He then leaned against me still sitting up.

"Thanks Saku." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "No prob." I replied. I checked his temperature again it was almost normal.

It was about 1-ish at that moment. Sasuke decided he didn't want to sleep anymore. He turned on the t.v and pulled me onto his lap while we were leaning against the headboard.

We watched some t.v shows before Sasuke was bored. "Saku?" "What" "I'm bored" He said. "Why?" "I don't know cause I am." He replied like a five year old would.

I rolled my eyes and then said "What do you want to do?" "You" My face turned really, really red "Not like that perv!" I yelled.

He then started kissing and biting my neck. I let out a moan. He smirked and then continued up to my lips. He then asked for entrance licking and nibbling at my bottom lip.

I let him. We made out for awhile till we heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and pushed myself out of his grip. He got up and grabbed me again.

We walked down the stairs with one of Sasuke's arms around my waist. When we got to the door he wrapped both arms around me from behind so that my back was against his chest.

I opened the door and standing there was Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji. I blushed a bit knowing my hair was a bit of a mess.

"Tsk, tsk What did I tell you Sakura don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ino tsked me. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't do." I said innocently.

Ino glared. I smiled "It's true" I sang. "Whatever. How are you doing Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Better than this morning." He replied to them.

"Oh yeah pack you bags and come live here for 3 weeks." He said casually. "Okay. but why?" Ino asked. "My mom's away for that long and she doesn't want me in trouble which happens a lot when I'm bored."

he explained. "Oh yea I remember the last time your mom left you alone, you ended up spray painting the house all different non-matching colors!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked "I was seven." He defended himself. I turned and popped an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing."

I replied. Ino offered to drive me home so I could get my car and then drive back. We chatted on the way there about school and clothing, and everything.

I walked in grabbed some clothes and other things and also called to my dog "Havoc!" Out came running my 7 month old black lab, rottwieler mix.

She looked more rottwieler though. She jumped up putting her paws on my stomach and licked my face. I laughed and then pushed her down before calling Sasuke.

Sakura/**Sasuke**

**Hello?**

Hi Sasuke can I ask you something?

**Sure**

Can I bring my puppy along she's trained.

**Sure i didn't know you had a dog.**

You'll love her trust me.

**Kay but I'll always love you more.**

I know hon.

**bye**

byes!

We hung up and then I grabbed Havoc's leash and we headed to my newest car a Jaguar that was a sleek black color. Havoc got into the passenger seat while I closed her door and then got in my own.

Throwing my bags in the back of course. We drove over there and then I unloaded my bags and my dogs' stuff. We walked to the door Havoc holding her leash and her food bowl.

Sasuke laughed at the sight and then let us in. I then unleashed Havoc and she started sniffing at Sasuke. She then decided she liked him and jumped up and put her front paws on his chest and he looked down at her and She licked his face.

I giggled of course. He smiled pushed her down lightly and then petted her. I put my stuff down in his room, not knowing where else to put it.

"You're sleeping in here for the 3 weeks." Sasuke said to me. I looked at him and then smiled and said "Okay" We then headed down stairs and waited for the others on the couch.

Havoc sitting on our laps. We were both petting her when the doorbell rang. Havoc jumping down went to the door and started barking.

We opened the door and there was Hinata and Naruto. Havoc went up to Hinata and licked her hand and growled and tried to bite Naruto.

"AHH Sakura control your dog!" He yelled at me. "Sorry Naruto it's just that Havoc doesn't like pervs." I said. He glared and yelled

"I'm not a pervert!" Havoc growled at him again for yelling at me. "Yes you are." Sasuke replied. "You're just defending your girlfriend!" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes at him. Then Tenten and Neji appeared. After them came Sai and Ino aand then finally Shikamaru and Temari.

We all got situated when Sasuke came and explained to us that we were sharing a room with another person. The person we came with.

So Ino and Sai, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, and Hinata and Naruto, I was with Sasuke and Havoc. We went to the rooms to put our stuff away.

Once we showed everyone where whose room is where so they knew where to find everyone, we went into 'our' room. We laid down on the bed and Sasuke pulled me on top of him.

"Hey" I said. "Hey" He replied. Then I kissed him. It kinda started a make out session. Which ended when Ino bursted through the door saying "We have a maj- Sorry!" and then the door slamed shut.

We seperated Sasuke was kinda pissed that she didn't at least knock. "What?" He snapped when opening the door. "Gawd Sasuke don't have a cow." Ino said.

"What did you do Ino?" Sai asked everyone was there now. "I walked in on them making out." She said. "Did you knock?" He asked her. "No." She replied.

"So what's the problem?" I asked. "There's only one bed." They all replied. "So what your boyfriend and girlfriend deal with it." I said.

They shrugged and then we headed down stairs. I just shook my head before heading down the stairs Sasuke on one side Havoc on the other.

Sometimes I wonder why they are even my friends. Oh right cause I'm just as bad as they are sometimes. Oh well so once down stairs we ordered pizzas and some scary movies.

Once done it was about 3 am and we had school tommorrow so we all went to our rooms and fell asleep. I ended up cuddled in Sasuke's arms.

About 6 am Ino banged on the door and said "Get up lovebirds before I get the ice water!" I yelled back "We're up!" Even though Sasuke wasn't.

I kissed him and then yanked the covers off of him. His eyes snapped open and then grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bed him over me.

He then kissed me and said "Good Morning Saku." Before going to take a shower. There were 5 showers in the house. So we all fought over them.

Girls won of course. heehee. I got out dressed in a lime green camisole and a pair of ripped jeans. My hair up in a nice high ponytail and some bangs framing my face.

Also some eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. Sasuke then went and took a shower. The other girls came downstairs about 2 minutes after me.

We prepared breakfast and then after everyone ate we all headed off to school with leaving Havoc at the mansion.

**A/N: Hey time to end the chapter. I need to go do other things like my chores. Byes please review!**


	8. Unbelievableness

**A/N: Heyy thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter. Have a fun last month of Summer! I'm trying for at least 4,000 words in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter: Here we go. _

Sakura's P.O.V

Okay so we arrive at the school and headed to homeroom then I forgot I left Havoc at the mansion alone. 'Oops... Oh well it's not like she's gonna wreck it or anything'. I thought before going back to paying attention.

At the house Normal view.

Havoc was running around happily until it saw a small black cat. Havoc barked and then chased after the cat. They ended up breaking two lamps and a very expensive vase, before the cat ran into a room a pushed the door shut. Then Havoc continued wandering until she found an open door to the outside. She jumped out and 'marked' the territory before jumping the small fence. Havoc wandered around the neighborhood before heading back until a bunny came out of a bush. Havoc chased the bunny that was in the Uchiha's front yard and ended up knocking over a birdbath (not breaking it though.) and then fell into the low and small pond. Havoc then headed inside wet and muddy. She left small little paw prints EVERYWHERE even some how on the ceiling. She then settled down on the ground that was bathed in sunlight and fell asleep.

Lunch time Saku's P.O.V

I decided for the lunch hour i would go to Sasuke's house to check on Havoc until Naruto told me that Kakashi wanted to see us.

So We entered the room and Kakashi told us that there was a camping trip in a week and that pets were allowed if we owned our own house knowing that half of our group did.

"Sasuke bring that adorable little cat you have." Kakashi said. My eyes widened. "Y-you h-have a c-cat?" I asked. "Yea why?" He asked.

"Uh oh ummm Havoc likes chasing cats." I squeaked. His eyes widened. "uh oh." He said. "What's the matter?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well we are all at Sasuke's house at the moment and Havoc came along, my dog." I explained. "Go home and check on them I'll tell your teachers you went on an errand for me." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Sasuke and I said before bolting out of there and to the house. We jumped in his car and sped to the house. He saw the birdbath knocked over and popped an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry!" I cried. He pushed it back up before we continued. Sasuke put the key in and turned it it opened easily. I looked at the house horrified.

There were two broken lamps an expensive looking vase and paw prints everywhere even on the ceiling! "How the hell did your dog get paw prints on my ceiling!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" I cried. He hugged me "Shh, I'm sorry." He said softly. I looked up at him and then grabbed a mop and a ladder.

I cleaned the ceiling first while he bought two new lamps and a vase that were identical. Once finished I started the floor. He smiled and then came up behind and hugged me.

"Here let me help you." He said and then wrapped his hands around mine and together we mopped,until I laughed when he slipped.

After that he sat down on the couch and let me work. Once I finished there was only a half an hour left of school. Kakashi called. I picked up.

**Kakashi, **Sakura

Hello

**hey you guys can stay at the house don't even bother coming back to school today. **

What will the teachers say though?

**I took care of that. **

Okay then byes and thanks.

**Bye**

"Sasuke we can just stay here." I told him. "Kay come sit down then." He said while patting next to him. I walked over and before sitting down I remember that I probably smell like sweat and was covered with cleaning scents.

I dashed up stairs and took a 10 minute shower forgetting to bring in clothes. I walked out in a towel to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

I blushed really red before walking past him. He followed "You left to get a shower?" He asked me. "Yea cause I smelt bad." I said. "so I don't care how you smell as long as you're here with me." He told me.

That made me blush really, really red. That was like the sweetest thing I ever heard! He then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

He then set me down and said "The guys will be back in a few so hurry up and change." then he left to give me some privacy. such a gentlemen.

I got change into a mini skirt and a green halter top. I walked out and Sasuke smirked and then hugged me sticking his head in the crook of my neck and breathing in my scent.

"You look beautiful." He murmured against my neck. I smiled and then said "You don't look to bad yourself." he smirked. He then picked me up and took me down stairs once down we heard a growl.

"Sasuke put me down she's jealous." I said. "No!" He yelled childishly. I laughed and then Havoc whined. I squirmed out of his grip and then bent down and started to pet Havoc and tell her never to make a mess again.

"Hey Saku did you close this door?" Sasuke asked me. "No." I said. He opened it up and out came a black cat it jumped straight into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke stroked it's fur before setting it down. Havoc's tail wagged and then pulled a bit from my grip on her collar. "No Havoc." I said sternly.

She sat down. I smiled at her good behavior. Then cat walked over and Havoc tried to move again. "No stay." I commanded. She stopped and stayed.

The cat moved closer to us and then stiffed Havoc and purred pressing it's fur against my dogs' coarse fur. I smiled when Havoc liked the cat.

"Shadow seems to get along with your dog now." Sasuke said. I leaned down and petted Shadow. He purred and rubbed against me.

I smiled and then got up and went to stand by Sasuke that didn't last long cause he picked me up again and then when we got close to the couch he threw me on it.

He then came over and climbed on top of me before kissing me. He then moved from my lips trailing down my chin to my neck and then to my collarbone, biting and sucking and licking it.

I moaned before hearing a 'click' and Ino say "Get a room will ya." I laughed and Sasuke looked up too. He frowned and then sighed.

"Whatever Ino." I replied. We then sat up and turned on the t.v everyone joining to watch. We then put on a scary movie.

Actually Sasuke did which I glared at him for. He just lightly smiled when no one was looking and then pulled me onto his lap. Everyone else was on their roommates lap.

I smiled and leaned into his chest. I was comfortable and fell asleep nuzzling into his chest taking in his scent. I was then rudely woken up by a very girly scream.

My eyes snapped open and saw it was Ino who is screaming. I glared "SHUT UP PIG!" I yelled still tried and now mad. I then rested my head back on Sasuke's chest who in turn stroked and ran his fingers through my hair.

Successfully putting me to sleep. I felt myself being carried up stairs I slightly opened my eyes and saw Sasuke was the one carrying me.

I fell back asleep. Hey after cleaning a house that big you would too! I then felt myself being placed on a bed I whined losing my warmth.

I felt the bed move a bit before feeling blankets falling on me and strong arms around me pulling me into the warmth that I know and grew to love.

I can't believe that I fell in love with him that man I used to hate. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer and fell asleep again.

_The next morning..._

I woke up in strong arms and just fell back asleep until my warmth tried to move away. "No! Stay I'm cold." I whined still half asleep.

The bed moved again and the strong arms came back. "Hey." he said. "Hey." I mumbled. "Guess what?" He asked me. "mmm...what?" I asked tiredly.

"We got school today. Everyone left already." He said. "What!?" I yelled before getting up and running to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then put on a black sundress and heels to match.

Then I put my hair up into a simple but elegant bun and then brushed my teeth and then ran into Sasuke. "You look stunning." He murmured to me.

I shivered and then smiled and said "Thanks." "Oh yea there's no school today." He told me, I glared and replied. "You woke me up for nothing?!" furious at him.

"No we're going out just the two of us" He said with a smirk. I smiled and he led us to his car. I got in the passenger side and then he blindfolded me.

"What's this about?" I asked startled. "It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear. I then sat in that car for 20 minutes. He lead me out from the car.

We walked a bit and then he took off the blindfold and smirked at my reaction. It was the sunrise he held me from behind kissing my neck once before watching with his head on top of mine.

I smiled it felt good to be alone for once. I leaned back and then once it finished he spun us around and behind was a large field of Sakura trees and all kinds of flowers.

I gasped in shock and then turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. He then said "come on this is our spot and there's more in store for you." He smirked.

He lead me to the middle of it all and there was a picnic basket. I smiled at him. We sat down and started to eat, talking about our dreams and wishes and our childhood.

Then he picked me up and said "We're not done yet." I smiled. He piggybacked me down to a small lake. I gasped yet again. He smirked I could feel it.

He then set me down and we out our feet into the water. It felt nice. By the time we came back to the house it was one cause we stopped to see a movie. We spent the whole day chatting and making out and just having fun.

Fun was something I hadn't had in awhile it was wonderful. We walked into the house and found Tenten waiting for us with her arms crossed.

"Where were you two! I was worried sick!" Tenten yelled at us. Tenten was like a mother to all of us, always making sure we didn't get into too much trouble.

"Just out go to bed." Sasuke said. "Whatever next be home by midnight." She told us I laughed a bit. (A/N:Okay Idk what day it is in the story so it's Saturday)

We walked up stairs and then changed and went to bed. "G'night Sasu." I said. "Night Saku." He replied. I woke up around 3-ish cause I was cold.

I searched for Sasuke's warmth and couldn't find it. Of course Havoc was at the end of the bed. I got up and looked around the room.

He wasn't there. I walked out and headed down stairs. I looked in the living room and kitchen and dining room and bathroom and on the patio.

Hell I even looked in the pool. I then headed back up stairs and looked all the extra spare ones that aren't being used at the moment.

He wasn't there I then headed for the catch to the roof. I opened it up and pulled down the stairs. I climbed up and then pulled the stairs up too to make sure no one gets hurt.

I then headed to the other catch and opened it and headed onto the roof to find Sasuke laying there. He was looking at the sky. I silently walked over to him.

I sat down next to him and leaned back using my hands for support. "Hey." "Hey." He replied. "Did I wake you up?" He asked me. "No I just got cold." I said.

"Oh." Sasuke replied. "You scared me to death though, I couldn't find you." I murmured. "Sorry." He replied still staring at the sky. "What are you thinking about?"

I asked him. "Nothing much just what the world holds for me in the future." "Now that's not fun I say live now and don't worry or wonder about what will happen in the future because it happens for a reason." I replied.

He nodded and then hugged me. I settled into his grip and watched the stars and the sky turn colors. I stared amazed at the sight it was captivating.

After the sun rose I yawned. "Come on time to go in." He told me grabbing my hand pulling me up. I followed him back to the catches and then to the room.

We laid down in the bed and I waited till he was asleep before going to sleep myself. About 10-ish Tenten came in I could tell by her voice.

"Hey guys time- I'll let you two sleep." She whispered. I moved closer to Sasuke, I was getting cold again. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around me.

I fell back asleep. I felt someone shake us I opened my eyes a bit. It was Shikamaru. "What?" I asked. "It's 3 in the afternoon and remember that the school trip is starting tomorrow, so you might want to pack." He said.

"We're already packed and ready we did that two days ago." I told him. "Whatever Ino's coming in to wake you up next." He said.

"Kay I'll get up." "Make sure Sasuke does too." He replied and then left the room. I sighed then got up and took a shower and then got changed before going back into the room.

Sasuke was still asleep but his eyebrows furrowed and then he shivered. I then went to his side and said "Sasuke get up it's 3:30."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed and then sighed. "No I'll be cold then." He mumbled out. "Too bad get up." I said.

He got up and took me with him carrying me bridal style. He dropped me onto the bed and grabbed clothes. "Stay." He commanded.

"Fine." I said. I waited for 20 minutes and then got tried of waiting and went down stairs to the girls grabbing my purse before leaving the room.

I walked down stairs and then into the kitchen and talked to the girls. "Who wants to have a girls' day out for some shopping?" I asked.

Ino smiled brightly "Finally! Sakura you want to go somewhere without Sasuke." Hinata and Tenten smiled and the 3 ran up stairs.

I waited for them and they were back in a flash just needed to grab their purses. Sasuke hadn't come out of the shower yet according to Ino.

I smiled and told Neji to tell Sasuke we went out. He nodded and then we all hopped into my car and we headed off. I smirked and then turned on the music.

Then the girls and I talked over the music about their relationships. Wow I had missed a lot while with Sasuke, that made me realize how much I didn't pay attention.

I shut off my cell and then we headed into the biggest mall around. We bought shorts, bathing suits, shirts, tank tops, and flip flops before going to eat.

We talked about the trip and Ino told us all the rumors she heard. I smiled I missed this stuff. We then headed home around four-ish.

We walked in laughing and giggling before heading up to our rooms with about 5 bags each. I opened the door to see Sasuke sitting there.

"Hey." I said happily. "Hey." He mumbled out. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You left and left me without telling me. How was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty damn good how bout yours what did you guys do?" "We had a competition on the Wii." He replied with a smirk. "So you guys had your guys day?" I asked.

"yea." He said he didn't look at me yet. "Alright what's bugging you?" I asked knowing that something was up. "Nothing Sakura I promise."

I believed him. I packed up the new clothes and bathing suits. Then I walked over and sat down on the bed and gave Sasuke a kiss before saying "I'm making dinner tonight." He nodded.

I headed down stairs and made steak and rice and some other stuff." Then I called everyone down after I was done. They came and we all ate together.

After that we all sat down and watched t.v. Around midnight we all headed to bed. I found a message on the message machine and told Sasuke and he erased it.

That was weird oh well bedtime. i got ready and then climbed into the bed. Tonight Sasuke didn't hold me. I couldn't sleep I got up and headed to the roof where I sat and watched the sky.

I stayed there till dawn broke. I then got up and got a shower and got dressed. I then woke up Sasuke and the others and we all grabbed our bags after getting ready and left to the school.

We left immediately from the school Sasuke had sat with Naruto so Hinata sat next to me. "Hinata I think something is bugging Sasuke." I said.

She looked at me. "Then why don't you ask?" She asked me. "I did and he said nothing is wrong but last night he didn't hug me like usual or kiss me this morning, and now he's sitting with Naruto." I said.

She looked at me and said "Well give him time he'll tell you." "Okay." I replied then we talked about her relationship. It was going good and Naruto had bought her a charm bracelet.

"Aww it's so cute!" I squealed. It was really pretty as well. We talked the whole ride and I figured out things about Hinata that I didn't know.

Anyways once we were there and Havoc and Shadow were out and running about with a few other cats and dogs we got out. Kakashi told us that we would share a tent with a member of the opposite gender.

We all got our boyfriends. Sasuke and I both set up the tent and then he laid down with Shadow on his stomach and was petting him.

He also had music in and was ignoring me. I sighed and then walked of there taking a bathing suit and got the girls together and we changed in Ino's and Hinata's tent since mine and Tenten's were taken.

I had on a black bikini and Hinata had a blue bikini, Tenten in a brown bikini, and Ino in a purple bikini. We all headed down to the lake then, we were free to do anything for the first two days.

We swam most of the morning and then headed back for lunch. I came into Sasuke and mine tent in the bikini cause i left my towel here.

I had people staring the whole way back but I didn't care. I ducked and walked in. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and then I leaned over him and said

"What's wrong I want to know." He looked away "Nothing is wrong." he replied. "You're lying, I can tell you won't even look at me!" I yelled at him.

"It's nothing okay!" He yelled back. "No it's not okay! I know something is wrong why won't you tell me, I'm worried!" I yelled tears streaking down my face.

"I'm Sorry Sakura maybe it's time we went our different ways." he said coldly pushing me off of him. He broke up with me. It hurt my heart shattered.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I just broke up with the one I loved. My heart felt like it was ripped in half. I couldn't hurt her though it was for her own good. I didn't want to see her hurt when I leave.

That's right for her own good. I'll keep telling myself that. I could hear her crying. I felt a pang in my heart. It was MY fault she was crying, I never wished for that.

I walked away.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ino came in to check on me and found me crying. She looked at me and then called the girls and then pulled me into a comfort hug. "What happened?"

She asked softly. "He broke up with me." I told her not emotion in my voice, my eyes red and dull. I felt like dying. I hated this. "What why?" She asked.

"I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing and I told him I knew something was up and to tell me. Then he said he was sorry and that it was time for us to go different ways."

I felt myself crying again. 'I'm weak, I'm nothing.' I thought to myself. I then got up knowing that the others heard. I saw the fury in Naruto's eyes.

The compassion in Hinata's. I shook my head and said "Don't hurt him." I still loved him, no matter what he did I would always and forever love him.

I couldn't believe that this happened. I pretended to be happy through the whole trip and ignored Sasuke completely. I realized that I could have fun and I could live without him.

By the end of the trip I was almost normal. I headed back to Sasuke's house and took everything home and his mother was there.

"Hi Mikoto." I said. "Hey Sakura We're going to miss you." She said "What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't Sasuke tell you we're moving." She replied.

My eyes widened. "N-no he didn't." I said now furious at him. I can't believe he didn't tell me! I'm pissed! I stalked upstairs to his room and slammed the door open.

"You! I can't believe you!" I screamed at him. "What?" He asked looking confused. "You didn't even have the guts to tell me you were moving! Instead you try to take the east way out and break up with me!" I yelled through the furious tears.

His eyes widened. "How do yo-""How do I know! I had figure out from your mother!" I screamed at him. He sighed and said "I should've known she would tell you."

"How could you! You broke my heart just because you thought that would make it better! That, that way you can leave and feel no regret!" I screamed.

"Sakura calm down." "NO! I can't believe this your f-ing incredible! How could you?" I asked the last part softly and then ran out of there him running after me.

I didn't listen when he called my name, I started my car and then left. I ripped off the necklace he got me while in the fields. I hated him, but I couldn't stop loving him.

**A/N:I reached over my goal! Anyways review and I will type up the next chapter and you'll figure out what happens.**


	9. Getting away from the pain

**A/N:I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! It took me about 3 weeks to post this and write this cause I ended up rewriting this about 5 times no joke. This is dedicated to: Maya-chan 2007 for helping me! THANK YOU! **

Warning: Major OOC (Out Of Character)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters or songs I might mention. 

* * *

Chapter: 10: Breaking Bonds cutting loose.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

So after Sasuke left I went off and started training in fighting. I wanted to get my thoughts away from him. I started getting in fights with random people, stealing petty things like lipgloss and stuff nothing outrageous.

I mean I don't want to end in jail or anything anyways I also started wearing black, skipping school. My mother called me a week ago and said the school called her.

She disowned me! I am now just Sakura. She probably doesn't get it but that made me free and now I could definitely do what i want.

So I finally went to school for the first time in 2 weeks and got all my homework, I kept my straight A's just to show I can act horrible but still do good in school.

Heh teach the teachers a lesson. So after I collected all my homework and made up all the tests I missed I left before lunch. The tests were easy for me I had studied when I was bored and not fighting.

Later on that week I figured out Naruto is a traitor. He told Sasuke how I was acting. The only thing is I never told anyone even Naruto that I was now part of one of the toughest gangs. Akatsuki.

Too bad for him. I was heading out to a place called the grass village tomorrow anyways. No lecture for me. I wasn't coming back for about a month.

Everyone at school had no idea what was going on except a few of the teachers who saw me fight once or twice by mere chance of passing the area.

I should've been more careful. My first week of joining them I made friends with Deidara and I met Itachi apparently Sasuke's elder brother.

Also I learned Sasuke hates Itachi. Don't know the reason though. I also met Sasori. The rest were on 'missions' at the time. Oh well I met them the next week or week after.

I've been with Akatsuki for 2 months now. Sasuke has been gone for 5 months. Heh bet this one blind sighted him. I like my new life anyways it's interesting, and I make good money.

Ino always kept in touch with me we'd go shopping about once a week along with Tenten and Hinata. I told her I couldn't go for the next three weeks cause something came up.

Naruto told Sasuke today. He called him and told him. I'm in trouble apparently. Sasuke's coming to get me. By then I'll be gone. Too bad for them.

So I packed my bags and then headed out to go clubbing with Ino. I promised her. We got home at 3 am. Not drunk we don't drink plus we're underaged so yeah...

I showered and then went off to sleep. I dreamt of Sasuke for the first time in four months. I dreamt he came back and we got back together and then he left again claiming to never have loved me in the first place.

I had woken up crying and by Deidara. He came into my house and then to my bedroom and yelled "Good morning Sunshine!" He then tackled me.

I yelled at him and then threw him out the window. He'd be okay he's like at cat always lands on his feet. I then got another shower and then got changed and brushed my teeth and brushed my now short choppy hair.

I had to cut the on time in the middle of a fight cause the guy grabbed me by the hair. I don't miss it. Though I am growing it out again.

Havoc it healthy and Tenten offered to dog-sit for me while I was 'visiting my mom'. I left around 9 in the morning. Aw shit. Sasuke's at the front door.

I decided to go for the dramatic exit since Deidara is my partner on this mission he just brought his car around. I smirked and then grabbed my bag and jumped out the 2nd story window same one I threw Deidara out of.

I did a 2 flips before landing on my feet. Sasuke's face was twisted into utter shock. I smirked and then jumped into the convertible.

"Sakura!" He called as the tires squealed and we drove off. We were in the grass by the next day. We had gotten what we needed by the end of the second week.

We finished the job easily and early so we headed home. I drove this time, speeding the whole way. I drove straight through the night and we got home around 5 in the morning the next day.

We went to headquarters and handed in the scroll and other stuff we were assigned to get. Then Deidara took us out for a breakfast since it was too early to club.

He ended up singing Girlfriend on the way there. I laughed my ass off of course. After breakfast he took me home. I then drove to Tenten's knowing she was awake and getting ready for school oh yeah it's monday by the way.

I took Havoc back and she told me what had happened and that Sasuke stayed at my doorstep for 4 days before realizing I wasn't returning anytime soon.

Even though Naruto had told him I was going away for 3 weeks. My eyes widened for the first time in really long time. Wow he actually sat out there for 4 days.

I shrugged and told her I hadn't slept all night and handed her my homework cause she told me if i had it she'd turn it in for me. I gave her a hug and left.

I headed home from there. I almost fell asleep while driving. I got to the house and Sasuke was looking at it. I didn't care I let Havoc out and she ran inside.

I then got out and walked to my doorstep well tried to more or less had stumbled there. I almost fell but Sasuke caught me and how did I repay him?

Simple. I shoved him away and said "Back off I'm fine!" I then stumbled somehow making it to the door I was also a bit tipsy Deidara decided he wanted to have a drink and i had one and only one but i don't hold liquor well when tired.

I tripped heading in Sasuke's too persistent he caught me again and then carried me up the stairs even though I almost broke his arm.

He set me on the bed and then sat next to me. "Get. Out. Now." I growled. "No." He replied same tone. "Don't use that tone on me i'll kick your ass even in this shape." I lectured.

He rolled his eyes and said "Yea and how are you going to do that when you can't even walk straight?" Okay so maybe I had two. My eyes narrowed at him.

He ignored it and then went out of the room. I grabbed my cell. "Deidara I hate you you're in a world of hurt when we spar tomorrow." I said to the answering machine.

Sasuke then walked in and had a washcloth and set it on my forehead his hand lingered and I swatted it away. He scowled. "Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Cause I still care for you obviously you don't give a damn." He replied hurt and anger storming through his eyes. My eyes softened for a mere second before going back to the cold dark emerald color that Sasuke didn't know.

"Look I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to." He replied. "Then why did your brother stay?" "How do you know him?" His head snapped to me.

"How? I'm part of Akatsuki Sasuke." I replied he was completely shocked by that one. "Don't tell them." I said. "I won't if you quit." he replied.

Okay someone's a little out of it and it's not me. "No." I replied. "I will drag you back with me to where I'm living now if I can't get you to behave here." He threatened.

"You're not my father!" I yelled at him. He was unfazed. "No but I am a caring loving ex-boyfriend who would love to have you back in his arms." He replied.

Yep. He's definitely out of it if he thinks I'll just run back into his arms. I laughed "You honestly think I'll run back to you after you left me?" I asked.

"No" He denied it. Hah! He did think I would come back to him just like that! Wow he's unbelievable! I'm leaving this place first thing tomorrow.

I can't stand this. He'll have to deal with me leaving him this time. I ended up shoving him out of my house and then I packed up and called Akatsuki and then called the airport.

I told Akatsuki I was leaving for about 3 years and then airport that I needed a ticket to just about anywhere. I'm going to Paris apparently.

I got up at 5 am the next morning and told the school I was moving. Then I got in my car and left. Driving away I dropped Havoc off at Kiba's and he said he'd watch until I came back, knowing it would be a really long time.

He was the only one I told where I was going and when I would be back. I am 17 now and wasn't coming back till I was 20. By then he should've forgotten me.

But I will never forget him. I left that day not telling anyone goodbye except Kiba. I was in Paris by then end of the day. (A/N:I have no clue how long it really takes.)

I then bought a small 1 story house just enough space for me. I continued my high school years and learned French and went to college for two years.

Now it is 3 years for when I left I was coming back not knowing what to expect not knowing if anyone was still there, not knowing if Sasuke was still _mine. _

A/N: finished chapter. I bet you can't wait to see what happens now! I'll update sooner than I did last time. But if you really want me to update review and I'll start typing once I get the 5th review. And I'll post it two days after the 5th review comes.


	10. Back again

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for the 7 reviews. Thank you.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. K?_

Chapter 11: My Not So Expected Visit.

I got off the plane and picked up all my luggage and then moved it all into my house. I never sold it because I new I would come back. I walked in and it was filthy!

Dust was everywhere and cobwebs and some spiders. I cleaned it up that whole day washed my blankets (I had paid the bills so everything still works.

Then I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and took a shower before getting dressed and then brushing my teeth and hair.

I walked out of the door and headed to my car. First I went to where Kiba lived knowing that if he moved he'd leave me an address or something.

Yep I was correct a letter on the door with _Sakura _written on it. Here's what it said:

_Hey Saks,_

_I have new addresses for everyone for you ready_

_See ya soon hopefully!_

_Kiba_

He had listed the addresses but I don't feel like telling you. Anyways so I got back into my car they still all lived close. I went to Kiba's first.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a very shocked older looking Kiba. Then I was pulled into a hug. I hugged back and asked "Where's Havoc?"

He smirked and then said "With her pups." "WHAT!?" I yelled. "Yep come and see." He replied and then lead the way. I soon saw my pretty dog and 6 little puppies.

I smiled and hugged Havoc who barked and licked my face tail wagging. "You can keep her she's happy here but I want one of her puppies." I said.

"Sure which one they're of age." He replied. I asked for the one that was black and had a blueish tint. He was almost scowling. Wow never seen a dog do that before.

I then hugged him one more time telling him I'm naming it Suke. It was a boy. He smirked and then said "Get going you'll need to hurry go to Sasuke's next."

I looked at him confused but then nodded and then took my old leash he said I could have it. I then hopped in my car and together we drove off.

I went to Sasuke's house next and rang the doorbell. A familiar red head answered. "Sakura? Wow you've grown into that huge forehead you used to have!" She sneered.

"Whatever let me see Sasuke" I replied. "SASUKE-KUN! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!" She screeched. I then heard footsteps and then I saw my angel.

Only problem he was wearing an engagement ring. I looked at Karin's hand there's the match. My eyes widened and then softened.

Sasuke was finally there eyes widened in surprise and total shock. "S-Sakura?!" He said shocked. He then looked to my hand I'm guessing for a wedding ring.

"I'm not married Sasuke." I told him. He then nodded slowly. "But you're going to be." I said painfully. His eyes widened and then shook his head. "To you maybe." He replied.

Karin heard this and screamed and yelled at him and then slapped him and called off the engagement. I laughed as I watched her run in to pack her stuff.

I then told him "I'm not going to be a homewrecking bitch Sasuke go marry her, I don't even deserve you after what I did." I replied.

"Too late you've already took my heart." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke that was just corny." I said in a flat tone. He smiled and said "Too bad."

I hopped into my car only to have Sasuke jump in the other side (convertible.) while I was driving off. "Watch out for Suke." I told him.

"Who's Suke?" He asked. "My new puppy." I replied. "One from Havoc's litter?" He asked. "Yep." I replied again. "He reminded me of you that's why I picked him and his name." I told him.

He smirked and said "I knew you still loved me." I laughed and said "We'll see if your parents are going to accept you marrying me instead of Karin." he was silent then.

"We'll marry no matter what." He told me. "Uh huh." I replied not totally believing that. Anyways we headed to Naruto's next. I knocked on the door.

Hinata answered with a round stomach. "Sakura!" She yelled out of surprise. "Married huh?" I said. "Yup to Naruto." She replied. "Good to know you're doing well I just wrecked Sasuke's marriage plans." I replied.

She laughed and then said "Good I always hated Karin I've been wishing for you to come back and set things right." "What did she do?" I asked.

"Told me I'm fat and that Naruto is a dork. and then she had then nerves to call Ino's kid ugly. Then she went up to Tenten and told her that she isn't good enough for Neji, she left Temari alone though knowing she'd kick her ass."

"I'm gonna kill her!" I said happily. As if on cue here she is. She came strutting up to me and then tried to slap me. I grabbed her hand and punched her gut.

She pulled out a knife and lunged at me I dodged and then switch kicked her in the gut. She fell to the ground. I then said "That's what you get for trying to hurt me."

I then turned around and "did you pick names?" I asked. "Not yet." She replied. Naruto then came up and saw me. "Sakura!" He yelled and then bear hugged me to the point where Sasuke had to pull him off me.

Then I'm guessing Sasuke got a bit jealous cause he ended hugging me. I pushed him off and then continued chatting before we had to leave again.

Sasuke drove this time and we ended up at Kiba's again. "Why are we here?" I asked. "I need to pick something up." He replied. He came out about 20 minutes later with a little black and white puppy.

"She's not from Havoc's litter." I told him. "I know I named her Kura." He replied with a smirk. He then set her down next to Suke and she stuck her head up and turned to face the other way.

Suke's head went down in disappointment. We started laughing. "Almost like us." Sasuke said. I nodded and then we were off to Ino's house.

We found her engaged to Sai. She yelled and hit me telling me never to leave again. Then she claimed that Sasuke and I are getting married on Saturday that's the day Karin's and Sasuke's wedding was planned.

"No we're not." I replied. "Yes we are." Sasuke then said. "Umm what about Karin? Also if we do we've gotta talk to your parents first remember?" I replied. "Also your Father." He countered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked before moving in closer I stuck my tongue back in my mouth. He growled in disappointment.

So after talking to them we then went to Temari. She punched me in the gut and then said "I missed ya." "Me too." I replied with a shaky smile.

So we talked a bit Temari's taking in one Havoc's pups apparently. I smiled at that. Then we said goodbye and left.

Our next destination was Sasuke's real home where his parents lived. Ugh this is not going to be fun.

**A/N: Sorry it's short there's only like one more chapter after this! So Review if you want to know what happens I'm open to anonymous reviews as well so there's no reason not too! :)**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry I know it's like really late. But anyways there's some pevertedness possibly. Just warning you. and maybe cursing and Definent OOC and is and AU story I finally figured out what that meant! Thanks Maya-chan2007. and this is dedicated to all my dedicated readers!! Here ye be!**

**Final chapter...maybe.**

SAKURA'S P.O.V

So we packed for a 4 day trip today is tuesday we plan on leaving going to see Sasuke's parent's for two days to convince them I'm worthy and then go and convince my 'dad' he's worthy.

So first off onto the plane. We sat and talked about random stuff until I got up and got pushed back down by one of the attendants and landed on Sasuke's lap.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Sakura tried to get up when a stupid ass attendant pushed her back down. Good thing that came out of it is she ended up on my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist.

She turned a bit to look at me. "What? You are my fiancee." I replied in defense. She shrugged and then leaned back onto my chest. I smirked and she said "I know you're smirking Sasuke you better stop it."

Woah creepy! How did she know? Anyways I put my head on her shoulder and then asked "Are you ready to meet my parents?" She turned to face me.

"Not really I'm just afraid if they'll accept me or not." She replied with a worried face. I then kissed her and said "Don't worry they'll love you."

She smiled a bit and then frowned and said "I hope so." We were quiet for a bit and then she asked "Hey Sasuke?" "Hmm?" I said, I guess.

"Can we postpone the wedding awhile cause it's a bit of a rush." "Sure only for you." I replied with a reassuring smile. She smiled back and then snuggled into my chest.

"Saku?" I asked. All I got was light steady breathing. I smiled and reclined the seat back. Yeah we were in first class. I then fell asleep as well.

Flight attendant P.O.V

Aww how cute! They make such an adorable couple! Oh well have to wake them! "Excuse me but we're about to land so please put on your seatbelts and wake up." The man seemed to be the one to hear me cause the girl was still asleep.

He set her down in her seat with care before waking her up and then buckling her in. She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. Awww!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke woke me up and told me we were about to land and then buckled me in. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then leaned my head on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at me and then put his arm around my shoulders. The plane landed and we got off and got our stuff. Sasuke then lead us to a limo waiting to pick us up.

Sasuke threw our stuff in the trunk and we headed off.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I took our luggage and ran it up to the door and then headed to meet Sakura who was only half way up the long walk. I grabbed her and started carrying her bridal style up to the door.

I refused to put her down so when I rang the doorbell we fell. Sakura started laughing and I joined until I saw my mom. "Hey Mom." I said with a smile.

MIKOTO'S P.O.V

My son Sasuke just smiled. I haven't seen him smile since he was four! I smiled back and then noticed the pink mess laying on him.

That was not Karin. I looked at him knowingly he smiled back and then shrugged. "What happened to Karin?" I asked. "I guess she wasn't the right one for me." He replied to me looking at the girl.

"Who's this?" I asked. "My beautiful new fiancée." Sasu-chan replied. I popped an eyebrow and said "Her name?" "Sakura Haruno."

THAT caught me off guard. "Wasn't she disowned and joined the gang Itachi is in?" I asked. "Yeah I did but I quit the gang and moved to Paris for three years." The girl replied in a bell like voice.

"So you know french?" "Yea" She replied. "Uh huh Sasu-chan let's go get Saku-chan settled and then let her meet Dad." I said. He frowned and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "I call him that on occasion." She replied. I smiled then ruffled her hair. We then walked in and put her stuff in the room next to Sasuke's.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I set my stuff down in the room Mikoto-san gave to me to use. Then I unpacked and then went to meet Sasuke in the hallway. He then took my hand and we went to Mr. Uchiha's office.

Sasuke squeezed my hand and then knocked. There was a gruff "come in." and then Sasuke opened the door pulling me in with him.

_Fugaku's (spelling??) P.O.V_

Sasuke walked in with a pink haired girl. I narrowed my eyes and asked "Where's that girl Karin?" "Not my fiancée anymore." Sasuke replied.

"What! Why not?" I demanded. "Cause I fell in love." He replied to me. "What! With _her_?" I spat out 'her'. She stood there no wince at the venom in my voice.

Her eyes were steady and she had masked all her emotions. "yes with Sakura cause she loves me for me not matter how stupid that sounds." Sasuke replied to me.

"What's your full name?" I asked her. "Sakura Haruno." She replied in a bell-like voice. My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You were disowned." I said. "Yes I was." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "I joined a gang the same your eldest son is in and then I skipped school and went in about once a week maybe less." She replied.

"That's all?" I asked. "Well I also yelled at her and THEN she disowned me." She replied. I nodded once. She seemed decent. "Were you trained in business?"

"Yes." "Can you fight?" "Uhh... Yeeeaaa that's kinda why they let me in the gang." She replied like I was stupid. She has spunk and a whole lot of guts.

"Hn. You're fine you may marry my Son." I told her. Her eyes lit up and then she ran and hugged Sasuke and he twirled her around looking as happy as possible.

He then told her "I told you they'd like you." I smirked at this.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I knew he'd like her. I just didn't want to ruin the moment. I twirled her around and then set her down and looked at my Father. He was smirking.

"When's the wedding?" He asked. "Umm... End of the month maybe?" I replied. He nodded once. Then I looked at Sakura and she said "How about April 28th?"

I looked at Dad and he said "Sure sounds good." I smirked and then we exited the room. We ended up hitting into my Mother who was listening at the door.

"I want grandkids!" She squealed. Then said "You have to have a girl with that cute pink hair so I can get her adorable clothes!" She squealed again.

Sakura was beat red while I had a faint blush on my face. She then winked and went into Father's office. I smirked and then said "I guess we should start now." She blushed and yelled "SASUKE! YOU PERVERT!!"

I laughed then grabbed her and carried her into my bedroom and threw her on the bed. She squeaked and then looked at me. I smirked and climbed on the bed.

"So how about it?" I whispered in her ear and then nipped it. "..." I smirked then started to kiss her jaw line. "Sas-Sasuke you pervert."

She said to me and then I hovered over her lips and she started to close her eyes. I then jumped off the bed and then headed to my built in bathroom.

"bye Sakura" I said before closing the door. "SASUKE YOU Ass!" She yelled. I laughed and turned on the shower. She slammed the door.

_Sakura P.O.V_

Ugh I can't believe him! Grr! Oh well. I stomp down the hallway and then into my bedroom. I look outside and there's a pool! Omg! I'ma gonna go swimming!

I ran downstairs and crashed into Mikoto "Hey Mom Can I go swimming?" I asked. "Mom? (She smiled) Sure" I smiled and then ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

I changed into a swimsuit then put a sundress over the black bikini with a cherry blossom on the left side of the top and then ran back downstairs.

I took off my sundress and threw it on the chair next to me and dove in at the 12 foot end. I swam and then came up for air. I then swam around for a bit before laying on my back and floating.

I soon heard a voice.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I got out of my relaxing shower and got dressed and headed to see Sakura. I looked into my room and no one was there so then I headed into her room.

Grr. She isn't there. I headed downstairs and went to the kitchen, living room, dining room, family room, the game room and even the bathroom downstairs.

She isn't anywhere. I headed to my Mother's room and entered after knocking. "Hey mom where's Saku?" I asked. She giggled and then said "Cute nickname and first of all Saku called me 'mom'!" She then squealed. "Second she's swimming." She replied with a smile.

Of course! She just had to be swimming. I'm not going in. I just took a shower. I walked outside and to the pool where I called.

"Sakura" I said seeing her float on the water. She squeaked and then turned around and saw me. "Why are you swimming?" I asked.

"No reason just felt like it." She replied to me. I rolled my eyes at her antics and then came right to the rim and said "Come on it's getting late."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No you come in" She said. "I just took a shower, so no" I replied. She dove under with it being dark but not enough for the lights to come on I couldn't see her.

Then I heard a splash and something grab my hand and next thing I knew I'm in the pool and I'm wet with chlorinated water. I swim up for air.

I see Sakura at the other end laughing at me. I glare at her and started swimming I heard a yelp and then someone else treading water.

I come up for air and she's swimming around me. I dove and grabbed her. We're about in the 5 and a half part. So I carry her out and then run over to the 12 foot end and throw her in.

She screamed "SASUKE UCHIHA" I smirked and then dove in. I grabbed her again and then kissed her. She squirmed probably mad at me then settled down into my hold.

Once we broke the kiss I swam and got out. She followed I pulled off my top and sleep pants so I was in my wet and baggy boxers. She grabbed her towel and her sundress and we headed in.

"Sasuke! Stop right there!" Mom yelled at me. Sakura just winked and continued walking.

_Mikoto's P.O.V_

I watched as Sakura pulled him into the water. It was a funny sight he looked so scared and his eyes were like O.o and then splash! There they were in the water.

Sasuke chased and caught her before throwing her back in. Then he dove in a kissed her under the setting sun. It was soo romantic! Then they headed in.

I screamed before Sasuke could get my beautiful floor wet and Sakura continued on. Sasuke scowled and shivered I threw him a towel and he dried off before running to catch up with Sakura.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs freezing and headed to my bedroom. I heard the shower running in my room and walked straight into the bathroom.

"Hello." I said. And then the dark curtain was pulled aside a bit. "What?" Sakura asked. She was taking a shower in my bathroom instead of hers.

"Why aren't you using yours?" I asked. "Cause yours was closer." "Only by a few feet." I replied. "Too bad." She said. "Can I join?" I asked. "Sasuke... nope!" She said and then pulled the curtain back in place.

"Why not I'm your fiancée?" I whined, I was cold. "Too bad." "But I'm cold!" I whined like a 3 year old. "One minute." She said. "No" I said and then stripped down and joined her.

Okay so after our shower. We got dressed she hit me and hard and then kissed me. "Night." She said and then left to her room. I stayed up it was about midnight when I heard knocking.

"Come in" I said. "Sasuke can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked cutely while rubbing her one eye. I smiled and then said "Nope." "Why not?" She asked probably confused.

"Cause I said so." "No too bad." She said and then came over and laid down next to me under the covers. I wrapped my one arm around her and she folded into me.

She fit perfectly against my side. She was soon asleep again and I turned off the lights and went to sleep with her in my arms.

**A/N: There is a poll vote for what you would like to see happen in the next chapter!! REVIEW Please!**


	12. Read this it has a preview

A/N: Hey okay put down the pitch forks I've been busy. Sorry! I have a poll up and it's tied between two of the choices so anyone want to make it uneven for me?? Sorry this ain't a chappie but theres a preview for the next chapter.

Preveiw:

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up next to Sasuke and got out of the soft warm bed and got dressed and showered before going back into my room and packed for going to my Dad's home to get his approval.

We got on the plane and sat down in the chairs.

I saw Sasuke and he was ...

"That's it I had enough of this shit!" I screamed running out.

**A/N: The chapter will be posted as soon as you guys vote! So if you want to know what Sasuke was doing and just who Sakura was yelling at then take the poll on my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Omfg! My teach came over to my desk and looked at what i was writing and ALMOST read it out loud to the class!! Okay so I now know what the majority wants!! Woot! that means I can update!! About two chapters ago I made the mistake. Ino is married to Sai. **

Words for this chapter: 4,758

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Chapter 13

I woke up next to Sasuke and got dressed, showered and then packed up we were leaving today after breakfast. So I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. We also decided the wedding would be pushed back by two days.

Itachi was the first to come down and nominated himself as taste tester to everything. Itachi and I joked around a bit and then Sasuke came down next.

He snuck up behind me and hugged me. "Hey Saku? Is it almost done?" He asked. setting his head on my shoulder. "Yea it is go sit down." I told him.

While he sat down I went back to preparing breakfast. "Hello my sons and daughter!" Mikoto greeted cheerfully while ruffling Sasuke's hair. She then came over to me and asked "Do you need any help?"

"Just with taking the food over to the table" I replied. "Sure hun!" She replied happy to do something. Just as we finished setting everything on the table Fugaku came in.

"Morning" He said groggily and then took a bite. "Mikoto did you get a new chief this food is great." He said brightly. "No it was Sakura-chan who cooked." said Mikoto.

"Then complements to the chief!" He replied.We left right after eating to the airport. On the plane this girl came up to us and looked at Sasuke and said.

"Hey cutie I have an extra seat up front, why don't you come and sit with me?" He looked disgusted at her but she didn't get the hint.

"No thanks I'd rather stay here with my fiancée." He replied. "Aww just leave her and you can come and have some fun with me." She said flipping her glossy black her and winking.

"Already said 'No thanks' besides I love her." He replied. "I'll teach you how to love me." She said seductively or trying to atleast.

"Look he said no and can't you tell that he's not interested." I growled. "It's none of your business slut." She threw back. "Yeah it fucking is! I'm his fiancée and you're calling me a slut!" I snapped.

"Anyways cutie if you really want a fun time just call me and by the way my name's Nikki." She winked and then went to kiss him.

That's when I butted in once again. Slap! "Ow you bitch you slapped me!" She yelled. "No really I never knew" I said sarcastically.

She then started to pull my hair. I grabbed my water bottle and then twisted around so I could see her. "Hey here's something to help cool you off!" I yelled and then threw the water in her face.

She gasped "What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled at me. "Gee I don't know maybe the fact that your forcing yourself on my fiancée!" I sneered.

"God your such a bitch!" She yelled at me. "Well at least I'm not a stupid slut like you!" I snapped back. "Humpf whatever!" She said and then walked off.

First class is big but not big enough to ignore her. I decided. The chairs were though. (A/N: Never sat in first class.) I sat down then talked to Sasuke for a bit before laying down across my chair and the empty chair next to me with my head on Sasuke's lap.

He smiled and then started running his hand through my hair. "I love you." I whispered then went to sleep. "Love you too Saku." He replied. That was the last thing I heard.

I pushed a bit later and saw Sasuke with Nikki infront of him, him trying to get away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Trying to satisfy him, since you can't." Nikki replied. "Leave him alone!" I growled. Then the flight attendant came over. "Is there a problem here?" She asked.

"Yes" "No" We both replied we being Nikki and I. "What would be the problem Miss?" She asked me. "She will not stop harassing my fiancée." I replied. "Miss I'll have to ask you to go back to your seat." She told Nikki.

"Fine!" She yelled like a five year old and stomped to her seat. I looked at the time it was 5. I was asleep for 4 hours. The flight attendant smiled and gave us pillows.

"Thank you" I replied. "No problem." She replied flashing her hand. So she was married too. That meant she knew what it was like! Wow I should've seen that coming.

Sasuke laid down where I just was and pulled me down as well and then pulled me into his chest. I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

I woke up first and turned to look at my soon to be husbands' face. I smile it was calm and relaxed. "Saku" He mumbled while asleep.

I smiled then kissed his forehead. The same flight attendant came around. "Hey you might want to wake him up we're landing in 20 minutes."

"Thanks" I said and then she walked off. I lightly shook Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun hunny it's time to wake up we're landing in 20." I whispered.

"No." He mumbled putting his face into the pillow and pulled me back down. "Sasuke" I warned. "Nope." He replied. "Sasuke Uchiha I will make you sleep outside tonight if you don't get up." I warned.

"You're mean" He mumbled and nuzzled my neck. "Too bad besides who said I was nice?" I replied. "Good point." He said. "Heyy that's mean!" "And who said I was nice?" He mimicked.

"Oh shut it." I told him crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh stop you know you love me" He teased. "How do you know?" I asked pretending to be serious.

"Sakura?" He asked. "I'm kidding of course I love you!" I told him then kissed his nose. "Will everyone please buckle up we're about to land." The captain announced over the intercom.

"Finally we're landing" I muttered. "Oh come on it wasn't too bad." "It would've been better if that person if you can even call her that wasn't all over you." I murmured.

"We're going to be late." I said once I looked down at my watch. "Shit!" I yelled. "No cursing!" Someone yelled. "Sorry!" I yelled back.

Sasuke and I got our luggage and then hopped into a taxi and went to the rental car shop where we have our rental waiting. "Hi Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." I said and the lady pointed out a red ferrari.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed the keys and then we drove off. We got there right on time and I knocked and a boy with red hair and muddy brown eyes came to the door.

"Kura!!" He yelled and hugged me. "I missed you too Daichi." I laughed and hugged him. "Where's the puppies!?" He asked excitedly.

Oops did I forget about telling you readers we brought the pups? "Right here" I said and showed him the two dog carrier cages. "What you didn't bring one for me?!" He whined.

"Hey Kura? Who's the guy?" He asked looking around me. "That's Sasuke my fiancée" I replied. "I'm Daichi Haruno, I'm 10 and you better take good care of her." He said. "Oh it's nice to meet you!" He added brightly.

"Nice to meet you too and of course I'll always take care of her." Sasuke replied and then wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know what Daichi when you come to our wedding you can pick out a pup okay?" I said. "Cool!" He replied.

We sat down in the living room until Dad came out of his study room. "Hey Sakura who's this?" He asked. "That's my fiancée Sasuke Uchiha" I replied.

"Oh well congrats then and I guess I get to retire!" He exclaimed. "Nope Mom disowned me." I replied. "What!" He yelled outraged, he may like my bro better but he still loves me.

"I'll take care of it." He told me and then showed us our room. "Thanks Dad" I said and then walked into the room and right into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower!" I yelled to Sasuke. "Okay." He replied. I got out of the shower just to realize I forgot my clothes! Oh well he's almost my husband.

I opened the door and saw Sasuke staring looking ready to have a nosebleed. "Wow Sasuke I never knew you were a pervert." I said and then grabbed my clothes.

Then I reached up and lightly kissed Sasuke right as.. click.. the door opens to me seeing my father seeing us kiss while I'm in a towel and Sasuke has no shirt on. Uh oh.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He yelled red faced. He thought that we were going to 'do it' in his house! "Dad it's not what you think!

I took a shower then came out here to get clothes since I forgot them and then I reached up for a quick kiss before changing!" I explained yelling at him.

"Fine I'll believe you this time." He said and then left closing the door behind him. I then went into the bathroom and got changed coming out in a pair of black silky pj pants and a lime green camisole.

I laid down and Sasuke laid down next after he was done with his shower. "I'm glad I fell in love with you." He murmured in my hair.

"How long have you been in love with me?" I asked. "Since the first day I saw you." He replied softly. I then heard footsteps and sat up and got out of bed and went to the door.

I opened it just as Daichi was about to knock. "Yes little bro?" I asked. "It's time for dinner." He said. "We're not going to eat we're exhausted from the flight." I replied.

He looked down dejectedly with a frown and started walking away. I just had to give in. I looked at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine we'll eat." I said. Sasuke got up and started putting on a shirt when Daichi left.

I smiled tiredly at him. "I cant' believe you gave into him" he muttered and then we walked down the hall to the dinning room. We ate dinner while chatting about what's new.

Once dinner was done we went back into the bedroom. I climbed into the bed and Sasuke took off his shirt and joined me in the warm welcoming bed. Sasuke was holding me when I woke up and said "Morning."

"Morning hun" He replied. I yawned and he looked at me and said "Go back to sleep I'll sleep too." He said and I snuggled into his chest.

We were asleep like that for awhile until we heard loud footsteps. I groaned and pressed my face into his chest. He smirked at me when I looked up and then turned to his side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We pretended to be asleep when the door clicked and I looked up slightly to see Daichi and the pups with a ... camera! He took a few pictures of us then left.

He's soo gonna get it later! So when we finally decided to wake up it was noon. We got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "I'm going to love to have you making me breakfast every day." He said to me.

"Hah! You hope cause I'm still going to be a doctor!" I declared. Once I was done cooking Daichi came in and said "Hey Sis Hey Bro." I giggled and Sasuke smacked my head.

"Ouch meanie!" I called. "I love you Sakura." He said avoiding it. Daichi then got a bowl of water and set it on the ground. "Here you two go!" He said with a smile. Wait today's a school day.

"Daichi" I warned. "Yes Sakura?" He asked. "Why aren't you at school!" I yelled. "Cause I felt like staying home." He replied. I growled.

"After we're done eating you get to your room and get dressed and grab your bag you're going to school." I told him. He nodded and frowned. "You're mean Saku." He replied.

"No she isn't she just wants you to get a good education so you can take over the company." Sasuke said softly. "I mean it's been your dream to take over the company." I added.

"Yea but you're so smart Sakura I could never surpass you." He muttered. "Not true. I had to study and study I wasn't born smart." I replied.

"Really?" he asked. "Really." I replied. "I'm so gonna beat you now!" He yelled and then finished his last bite and went off to his room.

"Come on Sasuke let's get changed" I said and then walked off to the bedroom. He took the bathroom. "I guess I'll change out here then." I said to no one.

"Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity!" Sasuke yelled from the bathroom. "Jerk!" I yelled back. I had on my black bra and white wash jeans when Sasuke walked back in.

He blushed a tinge and then walked out. I grabbed a black tank top and my keys and put on the shirt and walked out of the room grabbing my shoes on the way.

The boys were leaning on the car when I got there and I said "Get in." and unlocked the doors. I started the engine and drove off to Daichi's school.

Once there I got out and so did the boys and Daichi lead us into the school. "Hi I'm Daichi's Older sister, Sakura Haruno and this is my fiancée, Sasuke Uchiha." I told the lady at the desk.

"Daichi...Haruno?" She asked. "Yeah why?" I asked side glancing at the said boy. "Oh well we all just thought he moved because he hasn't come to school in two months." She replied.

"WHAT! What the hell Daichi! I'm gonna kill you if I ever hear that you did something like this again." I growled and yelled holding his collar.

"No he didn't move could you please give him another chance?" I asked. "Yup, he hasn't been taken out of the school's system yet." She replied. "You're in your third period class right now." She told him.

"Thank you Miss Shizune." He replied. "Can we have visitor tags I want to see one of the teachers here." I asked. "Sure take your time." She replied and then gave us two blank name tags.

"Fill those in and then you can go and look around." She told us. I gave her my number "Call this number it's mine if he's ever absent for more than three days." I told her.

"Alright then Miss and congrats on the marriage." She told me with a smile. "Bye Shizune." I said with a smirk. "SAKURA!?" She called and then hugged me.

"Gee took you forever." I replied. "How did you know we are here?" "I have my sources too not just you." I replied. She nodded and then sent me off.

Sasuke and I escorted Daichi to his class. He opened the door there was Tsunade! "Nice to see you again Daichi." She said without looking.

"Loosing your touch are you?" I called in, the class looked back at me. "Sakura? Sakura!" She yelled and then hugged me.

"Class this is my all time favorite student, She passed my class with straight A's on everything and wasn't afraid of beating the shit out of boys!" She called. They all looked at me like I was insane.

"Hey Tsunade guess what?" I said right then. "What?" She asked. "I'm getting married." I told her. She squealed then hugged me again.

"Who's the lucky man?" She asked. Just then Sasuke made his appearance. "Sasuke Uchiha!" She called. "Lucky woman aren't you?" She teased a bit.

"Yea very lucky." I replied and dug out an invite. "It's in Japan though so you'd have to fly and here's Shizune's." I told her. "Hey before I go why does Kakashi teach here now too?" I asked.

"Yes three rooms down to the left." She told me. Sasuke then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tsunade but I don't think you should stop teaching these knowledge deprived students." He said and then smirked at the kids.

"Jerk!" They all yelled and then moaned. I laughed as he walked out of the room. He then put me down and we walked down to Kakashi's room.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei still reading that perverted book?" I teased lightly. "Ah Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha my two favorite students." He replied nose behind the book.

His class looked back at us too. "Always passed your class with A's" I said. "Same" Sasuke called. "Lairs!" The one kid called out at us.

"No we're not anyways Kakashi I have something for you." I told him and then tossed the invite at him. He smiled and caught it and then set down the book and opened it.

"Congrats guys I always knew you two will end up together." He told us with a wink. I smiled and then took Sasuke's hand in mine.

"We'll be leaving now." Sasuke said and then Kakashi waved his hand as in 'Bye' and there was a WEDDING RING! "You got married and didn't tell me!" I yelled at him.

"I got married a year ago to Anko." He said. "Haha bet she keeps you in line." I said. "Byes Kakashi!" I yelled and ran out. Sasuke and I then walked back up front and I turned around.

"I want to see something really quick." I told him. I snuck in quietly to the back of Tsunade's class Sasuke came too. "Daichi can you answer this question?" Tsunade asked him. "Daichi?"

She called again. "Well he's asleep." She spoke out. I smirked and said "Throw me the eraser." She smiled and did. "Don't hurt him with that strength of yours." She warned me.

"Don't worry it's not necessary yet." I told her. I then chucked the eraser and hit him in the head. "OW!" he yelped. He turned back and saw Tsunade and not us cause we were under the table.

"Next time pay attention Daichi." She told him. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head. He paid attention the rest of the period.

He also answered questions. "So Sakura you gonna follow him all day? Cause you do know that's stalking." She asked/told me once he left. "Nope just the beginning of next period." I replied.

She nodded to me. I smiled and then left. He had Kakashi next and Kakashi was actually teaching! Daichi was asleep yet again. This time I used all of my strength.

"OUCH!" He yelled and shot up looking around. I laughed under the table and when he looked back upfront Kakashi had the eraser.

"Ready to pay attention?" He asked. "Yes." He said. We walked out then. Sasuke drove me home instead of me driving cause I made him.

We went inside and I changed back into pj's and laid down on the couch and flicked through the channels. Sasuke came out a few minutes later and stood right infront of me.

"Hey" He said. "Hey" I said trying to watch the t.v. He then started kissing my neck and went to my jaw line and back. I couldn't watch t.v anymore.

I leaned up and kissed him, well tried but he pulled back. "I thought you were watching t.v." He said. "Not anymore." I replied. He smirked.

"Why not?" He asked knowing exactly why. "Cause I couldn't concentrate." I replied. "Why not?" He asked again. "Cause of you." I replied.

He nodded and then leaned down a bit. I reached up and kissed him. "Ew get a room." Said Daichi. "Why are you home?" I asked. "Cause school's over." He replied.

"Oh okay then." I said and turned on the t.v. We sat there watching t.v for awhile and then I left and went into the bedroom without telling anyone.

They were too busy watching the t.v. I got under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep. My phone started ringing I heard that much I didn't want to answer.

I picked up anyways. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Hey Sakura are you guys coming home soon the wedding's in three days and you have no dress or brides' maids.

"You, Hinata and Tenten and Temari." I mumbled. "What about guests?" She asked. "You know who to invite." I told her. "Don't invite Kakashi or Tsunade they already have invites along with Shizune." I told her.

"As for the wedding dress I'll pick out one tonight from where I am." I told her. "Okay's byes!" She yelled and hung up. 3:30 p.m. The clock said.

I fell back asleep setting an alarm on my phone for 5:30 p.m. The bed moved sometime in my deep sleep and then a short while after my alarm went off.

I got up and turned it off and got changed. I put on a tee and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then I saw it was Sasuke who was still asleep. I walked over and told him.

"I'm going out to get my wedding dress, you sleep." He nodded. I got into the car and drove around for a wedding dress store. There was a huge one a few streets down.

I went inside and found a few that I liked. There was one that had the strap that you tie behind your neck and was tight at the top to my hips and then fanned out a little.

It had designs and stuff and was floor length. I sent a picture of it to Ino and she approved. "Don't buy it I'll be there tomorrow." She told me.

She had to see it in person or she wouldn't agree fully. I rolled my eyes and then looked some more finding a lot of beautiful ones and then left.

Ino came the next day around noon and dragged me straight out of the house and we went to the same place I was at yesterday and got the dress fitted and she added little simple 'fixes' as she called them.

We went back to my Dad's house and she stayed the night and in the morning we picked up the dress and then flew home. One more day till the wedding.

Sasuke was grumpy once he saw Ino and Ino teased him the whole time. I guess that's what put him in such a bad mood. We changed the flower colors.

The day came. It finally came. Sasuke had had his Bachelors party at a bar he didnt' get too drunk. Today was the day. Ino took me out yesterday with the girls for my final day of freedom.

"So here's where our adventure ends as a group." Ino said to me when my wedding day came. "No not really. It's the beginning of a whole new adventure, at least for me and we'll always be a group, I mean you're married." I told her.

"Yeah I bet, I know what that feels like." Ino said with a smile. I smiled back and then she tied my dress and we headed out to where I was supposed to wait.

I met up with my dad who walked me down the aisle rowed by people and red and white roses to the traditional wedding music and handed me off to Sasuke where he was standing in a tux infront of the alter.

Behind him was a clear blue river flowing softly with a bunch of wildflowers surrounding it. The preacher said the stuff and we said our vows and 'I do's.' "You may now kiss the bride." He told us.

Sasuke then leaned down and kissed me. The crowd clapped and then we then took off to the car running. Almost everyone who was there were in tears. I took off my shoes halfway up the slope.

We got married outside in a field like place with a stream behind the set up alter and many flowers everywhere, Ino had designed it once we picked out the spot and the colors. We made it to the car and drove to the reception party.

We had to wait in the back until everyone was there. I walked in after Sasuke and everyone was clapping while there was music playing in the backround.

We danced and I danced with both of our Dad's and he danced with his mom and my mom wasn't invited. I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

I then danced with my handsome husband. "I love you." I whispered to him while we twirled around the floor with everyone else. "I'll always love you too." He whispered back.

The couple next to us 'awwed' which was Hinata and Naruto. There was Ino and Sai and Tenten and Neji along with Temari and Shikamaru.

Along with many others. We then cut the cake and I fed Sasuke a bite and he fed me getting some on each others face laughing. The crowd 'awwed' and laughed with us.

It was fun and entertaining and once it ended they all left. Sasuke and I then took off in our car that had 'Just Married' on the back window, Naruto must have wrote it and cans hanging off of it.

I started laughing once I saw the car, Sasuke was fuming. "Come on we have to make it to the airport if we want to go to the Bahamas." I told him.

He sighed and got in and drove. I guess the main reason he was mad was down the side it said 'Good luck Teme! haha now you're tied down as well.'

Haha I love life. I went into the airport in my wedding dress and Sasuke in his tux. "I'm going to change" We both said at the same time. Then laughed lightly before kissing and then going to change.

I came out in skinny jeans and a baby blue camisole. Sasuke in baggy black jeans and a black shirt with the Uchiha Fan on the back.

He then tossed me a black tank with the Uchiha fan on the back underneath it said. 'Uchiha Sasuke's wife back off or else I'll have to hurt you' I laughed and then went back in the bathroom and changed into it.

He smiled and said "You look hot." "You look sexy so I guess we match" I replied. My wedding dress was put on it's hanger and Ino who followed us here took it and laughed at my shirt.

"That shirt sure suits you Sakura." She told me. "Goodluck!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes. We got on the plane and settled in for a long ride. I fell asleep most of the ride so did Sasuke.

A/N: There's more to come! Review and tell what you think I accept flames and anonymous reviews! I'll update some time don't know when yet but it won't take as long as it did to put up this chapter. 


End file.
